Can I call you Dad?
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: Sequel to "Can I call you friend?" Miranda is pregnant with Krory's baby! Miranda must endure mood swings and weird cravings and intense pain. While Krory must learn to be a man and take care of her.While HQ officials and the Noah are watching.
1. Hangover

'Ow…my head…hurts so much…' Krory groaned in pain, he held his head and attempted to open his eyes but the sun decided to be blinding making his headache only worsen.

'Ugh…my head is splitting…what's going on?' he whined a bit.

It took almost an eternity before his sight could readjust to the light and finally open his eyes fully, why was he so sensitive today? Why did his head hurt…and why was it cold all of a sudden?

According to what he could now see, which was the ceiling, he was in his room….right? He sat up with what strength he had and took a quick look around. It was his room alright…but…

"What…the…where are my clothes?" looking down at himself, he was quite naked, although a thin white sheet was covering what was important.

Last time he checked, he usually went to bed with pjs, never naked regardless of how hot it was.

As confused as he was, his answer came in the form of a small yawn next to him.

"…"

Slowly, he looked down and realized that there was someone occupying his bed.

Miranda shivered slightly and pulled the sheet over her bare shoulder for warmth.

Krory's face turned as white as the sheets on his bed. No words came out though his jaw was wide open.

Right next to him was his lovely fiancé, Miranda Lotto, who was very naked in his bed.

'Oh…my…God…what the hell happened last night?!'  


* * *

  
Yesterday:

"M-m-m-miranda! P-p-p-please m-marry me?"

After possibly the longest day of the small German woman's life, she came into her room to see Krory kneeling on the floor, holding up a small ring in his shaky hands.

She had just come back from a mission that was very unsuccessful, had to deal with Komui's disappointed face, which she hated and he knew it, tripped on her way out and scrapped her leg and knee, had to run away from the over protective nurses who wanted to get her vaccinated for anything she could've gotten with her cuts, nearly ran into Kanda in the process earning a glare that screamed "Watch yourself or die" and to top it all off, she hadn't seen Krory all day. Not the greatest day obviously.

Until she came in and was staring at a ring and Krory on the floor whimpering out of fear.

"P-please? I…I can't wait until this war is over" he finally looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

Miranda held her mouth in shock and fell to her knees in front of him.

"Oh…Arystar…its beautiful…" she cried, Krory still held the ring out and still shaking, she laughed and gently placed her hands over his, slowly putting his arms down.

"Ja"

"J-ja?! Really?" his eyes sparkled.

"Of course silly" she giggled through her happy tears.

She could see his insides exploding with excitement, though he tried to keep calm as he took her hand and tried to put the ring on, though his hands were still shaking but he managed to put it on.

Miranda laughed hysterically all of a sudden and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ist this finger" she giggled, putting the ring where it was suppose to, on her ring finger not the middle.

"O-oh! I um...knew…that…"

Krory looked up at her and Miranda looked back. Both crying and never been happier. It didn't take long before he couldn't hold it in any longer and suddenly wrap his long arms around her, hugging her close and kissing her face.

She laughed and let him express his joy.

Suddenly today didn't seem so bad. If anything, it was the best day of her life.

It didn't take long for the word to spread all of the Black Order thanks to Linalee who noticed the ring and smiles on their faces immediately and screamed in excitement.

As ordered by Komui a party to celebrate was in order of course.

For the first time in Black Order history, two exorcists were engaged. Of course everyone was excited and happy for them, Linalee couldn't stop looking at the small ring with the equally small diamond on top, it wasn't extravagant but the two girls couldn't stop staring at it.

While Allen gave Krory a big pat on the back, he knew how scared the big bloke could be.

"Yeah…I was so scared, even when she said yes I put the ring on the wrong finger!" Krory blushed in embarrassment but laughed at his little mistake.

"That's not surprising at all, good work Krory didn't know you had it in you!" Allen gave him a thumbs up.

"Yeah! I'm proud of ya Kuro chan!" Lavi piped up, hugging both Miranda and Krory in a big friendly hug.

"Hey Kro, check this out!" Lavi put his arm around Krory's shoulders and pulled him a bit to the side and whispered, what ever he wanted, he didn't want Miranda to know which worried Krory.

" It's a gift from me, since you're married and all I think you'll need it" Lavi grinned and putting a small book in his friends hands.

Krory blinked, curious he looked at the cover of his first wedding gift….and blushed horribly.

"LAVI!" Krory quickly dropped the book (Titled "50 different ways to please your woman in the bedroom") like it bit him.

"What? I'm just trying to be helpful!"

"I don't need that!" Krory glared at the red head, but that didn't stop him

"Oh, so you know what you're doing then?"

Krory opened his mouth but nothing came out, not once did he ever think about... that while he was with Miranda. He knew other men did, and according to what Miranda had told him, that's what made him different, what made him special.

"Uh huh that's what I thought" Lavi grinned and picked the book back up," Suit yourself but lemme know when you'll be needing it!"

"I won't! I…think…" his words died on his lips as Lavi laughed and walked off to eat.

He sighed and grabbed the glass of wine that he at first refused, considering his lack of holding his liquor but right now he didn't care, he chugged it down to drown out his thoughts. But what Lavi said just couldn't get out of his head.

He was right, they were engaged; it wouldn't be long before they got serious and had children

Which brought up another important issue.

Kids. Well yes of course, Miranda always expressed nothing but pure joy towards young children but it made Krory nervous.

Him? A father? He barely knew his own before he died, how would he know what to do? Would he be a good dad?

"Arystar?"

Miranda voice brought him back to Earth, he quickly turned "Hm? What is it?"

"Vhat vas Lavi talking to you about? You look upset"

He smiled at her and her look of worry. From the moment they met to forever, he truly believed he doesn't deserve her yet she said yes.

"It's nothing, don't worry"

"Are you su-"

"OK!" her words were cut off as Komui slid to a halt as he entered, running all the way from his office to the cafeteria. He had to finish his work before Reever and the others would let him join the party. It was only fair.

"I'm here! Therefore the party can start!" he announced," First things first!" he grabbed a random drink, not really caring what it was and held it high in the air," Cheers for our first ever couple to be wed under the Black Order!"

Everyone laughed and held their glasses with him.

"Cheers!"

"Congrats you two!"

"Good luck!"

"Good goin Kro!"

The two blushed and smiled big, not used to the attention but happy none the less to have so much support from their friends.

"D-danke everyone!"

Komui chugged down his drink, disappointed it was only water, and cleared his throat," The wedding will be the first thing we do after this war is over, so let's keep that in mind as we continue our battle!"

Everyone lifted their glasses and cheered before drinking, Krory grabbed another filled glass of wine and chugged that down, suddenly feeling nervous. The wedding too! He almost forgot.

There was so much to be done now, so much to think about. The wedding, getting "serious" and then kids. The future was so uncertain, soon there was fear stuck in his chest.

"Arystar?"

She gently called him out of his trance, he looked beside him and found her latching onto his arm, their fingers entwined.

"This vas the dumbest day of mein life, until now" she reached up and kissed his cheek," Danke"

He smiled big, his fears vanishing, that or the wine was settling in his stomach.

"I'm sorry I was avoiding you today, I was scared about proposing the whole time"

"Vell don't do it again" she pouted, which he found absolutely adorable, as she lifted her own glass of wine.

He smiled and gently tipped his glass against hers," Of course" he kissed her forehead before the two sipped at their drink.

"This stuff is really good..."

Two more glasses later and Arystar Krory was smashed.

"I looove youuu sooo much…." He huggled Miranda close.

Usually, they would've had him removed and send him off to bed right then and there. But seeing the tall exorcist, be even extra silly was just too much fun.

"Arystar" she pried him off of her and held him by the shoulders, his cheeks red and eyes darting everywhere in a very lazy sort of fashion," You need to lie down"

"It's ok! S'all good!" he gave her a thumbs up before promptly falling out of his chair, well most of his body did, the legs were still on the chair where he once was.

"Dah! Arystar!"

"Wheee…"

Meanwhile, Lavi and even Allen were busy laughing hysterically at the poor man, while Miranda and Linalee tried to help him up.

"Oh my God, I never thought I'd see him so messed up before!" Lavi laughed.

"He's going to regret this tomorrow that's for sure" Allen shook his head.

Krory suddenly stood up, the two girls jumped back at his suddenness. He whipped his head towards Lavi and suddenly tackled him.

"DAH! The hell!?"

"Lavi!! I need your help!" he proclaimed, his arm around the redhead's shoulders, partially using him to support himself, standing suddenly became difficult.

"Huh?"

"Where do babies come from again?"

It became dead silent in the room, others who came to wish the happy couple good luck slowly exited before things got too weird.

Krory blinked, obviously confused and added innocently, "I forgot"

"Why are you asking Lavi?!" Allen cried out in a panic.

"Well he has this book and-"

"OK! I think its time for Kuro-chan to go to bed now!" Lavi cried out over Krory's voice, the red headed bookman intended to keep himself a closet pervert and if Krory spilled anything then he would never hear the end of it from Bookman.

"What are you talking about I'm –hic- fine!" Krory whined.

"Agreed, can you two please put him in his room?" Komui piped up suddenly, who was sitting by his sister, also enjoying the show.

"I'm sorry about that, I keep forgetting he can't hold his liquor as vell as I can" Miranda bowed apologetically to everyone as Allen and Lavi dragged their friend off, one arm around each of their shoulders, who was singing 'We all live in a yellow submarine'.

"Oh it's alright, it was quite entertaining!" Komui laughed. Though earning a glare from Linalee.

"You better go make sure he's ok, congratulations again Miranda!" Linalee smiled big and gave her a big goodnight hug.

Miranda smiled and hugged her closet thing to a little sister she would ever have.

"Danke Linalee, ve can plan things out tomorrow"

"Yay! I'm so excited! See you then!"

Waving to everyone one last time, Miranda took off to catch up with the others. It wasn't hard to find them, she just followed Krory's voice, now singing something that sounded like "Bohemian Rhapsody"

"Man you're heavy…" Lavi grumbled, it didn't help that Krory was dragging his feet and just enjoying the ride, it was hard even with Allen's help.

"All muscle!" he grinned big," Even ask Miranda!"

Lavi and Allen exchanged glances before both looks up at Miranda with curiosity in their eyes.

Miranda blushed but kept her eyes straight ahead," It vas an accident…"

"I don't want to know…" Allen mumbled.

"I do!" Lavi whined.

"Oh! It was funny! Miranda forgot which bath was for the boys and which for the girls so then-"

"Arystar ve're here! Please get in and be quiet" Miranda cut him off, opening the door for them.

"Aw, don't you want to hear the rest of the story?" he asked innocently, as they dragged him inside and dropped him beside the bed. Krory whined a bit and rubbed his rump.

"No I think we have the basic idea of what happened" Allen coughed.

"Danke you two, I'll stay and make sure he doesn't hurt himself" Miranda laughed.

"Good idea, good night Miranda" Allen smiled big and began to walk off with Lavi.

"Wait! Lavi you still didn't tell me where babies come from!" Krory called out desperately.

"Um…ask Miranda!" Lavi replied, now making a run for it away from the room.

"Wow Lavi you suck" Allen mumbled, watching him take off and Miranda blushing deep red. Without a second thought, the white haired boy followed Lavi before Krory asked anymore questions.

Soon all was quiet, Miranda was left in his room, with a very drunk and happy Krory. She sighed and laughed lightly to herself, it really was a silly moment in life. There was no doubt they would remember this in the future. She sighed and stepped back into the room and began to close the door.

But suddenly the door slammed shut for her, Miranda squeaked at the loud noise and whipped around.

She felt a part of her soul fly away, realizing that it was Krory who placed his hand on the door and slammed it shut…and was only a few meters from her.

She gulped, instinctively stepping back at the sudden closeness but was now trapped with the door behind her, his hand beside her head and his face by hers.

"I remember now" his voice was low and husky, nearly breathless. Her heart was pumping in her ears now, the sudden change in his drunken state was faster than his innocence activating. The look in his eyes…she couldn't quite read it.

"R-r-r-remember vhat?" she stammered.

This had never happened before, not once had he ever acted so…so…sexy before. It was all new, nerve-wracking…and exciting.

"Where babies come from" he mumbled softly before gently grasping her chin with his free hand and kissing her lightly.

It didn't take long for her to follow through and gently grasp his shirt, pulling him as close as physically possible.

Just as their seemingly innocent drunk driven kiss was suddenly changing into an intense tongue fight, she let go of his shirt, wrapping one arm around his neck while her other hand slowly trailed to the door knob, and locking it.  


* * *

"….Oh…My…God…" Krory held his face in his hands with pure horror, 'I raped her! Oh God I got myself drunk and raped my fiancé!'

He looked back down at her, she sighed a bit, sleeping peacefully.

Of course he would never want to wake her as she slept, so he grabbed his spare pillow and opened his mouth wide. Chomping down on it and muffling his scream in anger, frustration and fear.

'Oh God oh God oh God what do I do!?' he panicked, spitting out the chuck of pillow in his mouth that he accidently ripped off.

Looking up, he could see their clothes strewn across his room, like a light of hope his boxers. The least he could do was clothed himself, THEN think of a way out of this mess before she woke up.

As quietly and slowly as possible, he peeled the sheets off of himself and carefully maneuvered himself around Miranda's small frame and out of bed. So far so good, the small squeaking of his bed as he moved were minimal and she didn't seem to be disturbed.

He sighed and quickly grabbed his boxers, slipping those on and went for his pants but…where were they?

'Huh? I thought I saw them here' he turned around as he looked around. Soon he spotted his black slacks barely stick out from under the bed.

Wait.

'How did those get there?' he asked himself as he got on his knees and reached for them. As fate would have it, he got a little too excited to be clothed and quickly backed up to put them on, forgetting about the bed he bumped into the bed frame.

"Ow!" he yelped, grasping his head.

He remained there, in pain and the sudden return of his intense hangover, he whimpered in pain.

"…Arystar?"

His soul flew away.

He gulped and slowly looked up, sure enough, Miranda was awake, yawning a bit and rubbing her eyes.

"Vhat are you doing?" she asked innocently, now lying on her stomach and watching him though sleepy eyes.

"I-I-I w-was just….erm… " he bit his lip, before suddenly bursting into tears," Oh God Miranda I'm so sorry I got drunk yesterday I don't remember much but…Oh my God I didn't ….I wasn't in my right mind! Please forgive me I didn't mean to rape you!"

That woke her up real quick," Vh-vhat?! Rape me? Vhat are you talking about?"

"H-how else would I wake up, not remembering a thing and…and…you're…." he pointed at her," like that!"

"…Arystar, you can't rape the willing" she replied calmly.

"B-b-but I…" suddenly her words were processed in his brain," wait…what?"

She sighed," Ve need to talk"

Krory's jaw dropped," We've been together for almost two years and my fiancé for not even a day and you're saying that to me!?" the poor guy panicked, of course learning that the term 'We need to talk' was a bad thing, so said Lavi and Allen.

"Nein Nein, I'm not mad it's just…vell…just come here" she sat up and patted the area in front of her.

But Krory didn't move, as she moved to sit up so they could have their first serious conversation as a couple the sheet dropped exposing her very naked body, thus he was staring.

"O-oh! Right!" she hid a laugh as she grabbed Krory's shirt from the floor, it was closer but it did the job and covered her so she could have his attention.

"I…I…um…wow" he blinked, gently wiping his nose free of the small droplets of blood from his nose. She was…beautiful.

"Sorry, you don't remember last night huh?"

He shook his head and hopped back on the bed, sitting in front of her.

"What's going on Miranda? Is…um…there something you're not telling me?" he asked innocently, though smiling, the white shirt was huge on her, she looked so small and adorable.

"Vell…ja…um…you see…" she scratched the back of her head and looked away from him," I…didn't stop you last night, it's mein fault"

He blinked," But…I'm stronger than you I could've-"

"Nein" she smiled," you vere…so gentle, even if you vere drunk and not really thinking…I…just…took advantage of the situation…of you…I'm sorry"

"…Why?" was all that he could ask.

"Arystar…you know I vant children, and every time ve talk about it…you change the subject"

He stayed quiet, now looking away as well.

"Und I know....how the subject of sex makes you nervous too…so…I thought this vould be a good…you know…"

"I…get it…"

It was quiet, Miranda wrung her hands together, feeling absolutely horrible, taking advantage of him and being selfish.

Krory's shoulders slumped, feeling less of a man, he couldn't get enough courage to talk to her about it and do it himself, he had to be drunk?

Not exactly the best way to start out a marriage, and they still technically weren't official.

It was quiet as each tried to find words to say.

Instead it came in the form of more panic.

"Oh God what did I do to you!?" he screamed, leaning forward and pointing at her neck.

"Whoa! Arystar calm down!" she grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to look at her eyes," It's nothing"

"How is that giant bruise nothing?!"

"Arystar! Listen to me, it's called a 'hickey' ok? It happens vhen…vell you…er…kiss my neck ok?" well it wasn't the full detailed truth but not a lie.

"Y-you sure?"

She nodded.

"…does it hurt?" he asked softly, reaching up and gently stroking the bruise.

"It's…a nice hurt"

"…huh?"

"Never mind" she laughed a bit, taking his hand and kissing it.

He sighed," I'm so confused…I thought…me not thinking or talking about sex made me special"

"Men think of vomen as sex objects and that's all. You're the only one I've ever met that thought otherwise, that's vhy you mean so much to me. But ve're married, or going to be soon, and…vell…it brings me closer to you, literally" she smiled, melting away all of his fears and doubts, almost all of them.

"Arystar, now I'm really yours and no one else's, ok?" she cupped his cheek lovingly.

He nodded, smiling a bit.

"Please tell me, vhat are you so afraid of?"

"I…don't think I'll be a good father" he finally spilled, looking away.

Miranda fought a laugh," Vhat? Really? I alvays thought othervise!"

"…what?" he watched her smile and laugh.

"Ja! You're so much fun to be around and you protect me vith your life, I feel so safe. Of course you vould be a vonderbar daddy! Vhy do you think I'm so excited and confident about having one?"

He wrapped his arms around the woman of his dreams and pulled her into a firm hug.

"I don't deserve you!" he cried, kissing her face and holding her close.

She laughed and held him close.

"I love you so much" he mumbled in her hair…while pulling the shirt she was wearing down as much as he could to hide her exposed bottom.

She huffed and pried herself out of his arms to sit up. Krory gulped as she looked at him with aggravation and…impatience?

"You, dear Arystar, have a few things to learn"

For the first time in their moments of being together, he was afraid of the small German woman.

And for good reason, the sexually deprived Miranda quickly removed his shirt before suddenly pushing the poor guy on his back and attacked his neck.

"Dah-ahh…h-hey…" his words died on his lips as she nibbled, sucked, kissed and everything in between to a certain spot on his neck. He assumed this is what he did to her last night.

He purred and turned his head to give her more room to work.

'O-ok then…' he thought to himself, biting his lip, desperately holding in a grunt,' Teach me then'

* * *

Yay! Back to Miranda and Krory time!

Im really excited about this sequel :3 please review!

(and too bad, her accent is staying P )

~SWD


	2. Mine

Sorry this is short! Just getting ready for a semi long one next ^^;

* * *

"Really?"

"Yes really, both of you must be together on this mission, your skills are needed" Komui adjusted his glasses, doing his best to ignore their looks of worry.

Since Krory and Miranda became official, Komui paid special attention to keep the two of them separated when it came to missions. Although seemingly heartless at first, he had to explain the importance of emotions on the battlefield, especially the ever sensitive ones like Krory and Miranda.

If one of them were to be lost in battle, who knows what could happen.

Krory could be a ticking time bomb and the extent of Miranda's abilities were yet to be known.

Or worse, an akuma could be born from it.

"Just promise me that you will all be careful, understand?" Miranda nodded slightly, while Krory hid his urge to cling to his fiancé out of fear.

"And I want you two to take care of them too" Komui switched to a more stern gaze on Lavi and Allen.

"No problem, we'll be good chaperones!" Lavi grinned with a thumbs up.

Within the hour the group were in the canal, silently flowing down the stream of the Black Order.

"…I think we got our work cut out for us…" Lavi mumbled under his breath, Allen at first was confused until he pointed to Krory, where Miranda was in his lap and his arms were wrapped around her possessively.

"Sheesh Miranda can you breathe?"

Krory turned and put on a goofy smile, holding her close. She laughed, reaching behind her and patting his head.

"Ja, I can just fine"

"Man…there's a small part of me that's kinda upset…I mean…Krory getting some before me?" Lavi huffed, jamming his cheek against his fist, looking away.

The couple blushed, quickly turning and looking away.

"Actually that's not so surprising"

The awkward silence quickly died as the couple did their best to hide their small fits of laughter while Lavi turned to glare at Allen's innocent smile.

"…I hate you Allen…"

* * *

"Miranda! Hang in there, we're almost done here!" Allen called out, after shooting down several akuma's out of the sky.

"Take your time! I'm fine!" she called out, sitting on the floor with the jar of Innocence in her arms and a small group of orphans surrounding her.

Lavi, hanging on the pole of his giant hammer, looked down and watched as a large group akuma's tried but all failed to break through her Time Out shield.

"Wow…she's doing great huh?" Lavi commented before grabbing his weapon and smashing said group akuma's to dust.

"Yeah!" Allen changed his arm and jumped on the rooftops with Krory," What happened? Is she training more or something?"

Before Krory could answer, though he had no idea either, Lavi called out an answer.

"I heard sex does amazing things!"

Miranda's jaw dropped, as did Allens. Krory on the other hand…

"Lavi, for the last time, mention ANYTHING regarding out personal life and I will neuter you understand?!" Krory grabbed a very unfortunate nearby akuma and promptly ripped it in half with his bare hands.

The red head turned deathly pale, this would be the first and last time he would ever piss Krory off when he's in kill mode.

"R-r-r-right…"

Miranda coughed nervously, would it be wrong to be slightly turned on by him ripping things apart? Probably, but it didn't help that sometimes he would accidently activate his innocence during their…erm…sessions.

"Now let's finish this so we can go home now" no one noticed Krory was also blushing, thinking the same thing.

It didn't take long to finish the army of akuma, maybe Lavi was right, Krory was faster and stronger than before.

"Good work Miranda, this is the first time you didn't pass out after five hours" Lavi hopped off the roof and gave her a big smile, letting her know they were done.

She smiled back and stood up, letting the shield fade away, the frightened children and their caretaker said their thanks and ran off.

"Danke!...um…hey vhere ist Krory und Allen?" she asked, looking around for them.

"Oh…are they still up there?" Lavi turned and pointed up at the roofs, sure enough they were still there.

"Something's not right…" Krory mumbled, his eyes darting around like a paranoid animal.

"Yeah…I feel it too" Allen did the same, the akuma were all gone but why…did they feel like something else was here?

"Hey! What's wron-"

"Hello my lady"

Miranda froze in place, the jar of Innocence suddenly taken from her grasp. She slowly looked down, to find another hand coming out of her stomach holding it.

Lavi whipped around at the sound of a familiar voice and also froze, "Oh…shi-"

"If you all will excuse me, I'll be taking these two" Tyki tipped his hat behind wrapping his free arm around her neck and phasing through the building behind him with her in his grasp.

"….Guys we have a problem!" Lavi called out.

"We know!" Allen called back.

The gentlemen of the Noah clan stood high on top of another roof top across from Allen and Krory, keeping a firm grip around Miranda's neck and his hand through her stomach.

"Good evening exorcists, haven't seen you three in awhile…" Tyki smiled.

"Let her go you creep!" Lavi, now with the others, growled.

"Now now, let's make some negotiations before the name calling shall we? How about you let me go with this Innocence and you can get the girl, sound good?"

Miranda whimpered lightly, desperately trying to pry his arm from her neck to escape. She knew, just like the others that the Black Order couldn't afford to loose anymore Innocence to the Noah. The outcome of the war was on the line.

'Not good not good not good not good…I….can't…I have to…do…something…'

"G-guys! C-c-catch!" she cried out before knocking the jar out of her captors hand's.

"Dah! Damnit woman!"

"Crap! I got it!" Allen jumped off and quickly caught the innocence before it fell.

"I'm through playing nice; I'm ripping out your ovaries!" Tyki snarled fiercely, Miranda yelped in fear, feeling the sick penetration in her stomach getting lower and lower…until he stopped and let out a small gasp. Miranda felt her insides twist as he poked something within her pelvis.

"……wait…what…is…that…"

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS AWAY FROM HER"

No one, not even the Noah was able to see Krory come flying out of absolutely nowhere until he landed a solid fist to Tyki's jaw, breaking it in several places and throwing him back and off the building he was standing on. Luckily, he let go of Miranda in shock, letting her fall to her knees, but Krory was quick and held her possessively and growling like a very upset dog.

Meanwhile Allen and Lavi could only blink and stare, never seen Tyki ever get hit or Krory this pissed off (of hear him cuss before).

"Stupid…stupid…touching…my…girl…." He growled at the ledge where Tyki fell off but was quickly brought back to Miranda in his arms as she suddenly began to cough violently.

"M-miranda! Miranda are you ok?" he knelt next to her, holding her shoulders. She could barely look at him or utter out a word over her coughing, finally she hunched over and threw up.

"Oh…God what did he do to you…guys! Help!"

* * *

"Hm, looks like the woman is sick…did you take anything out or something?" Road asked innocently, sitting on top of the floating pink umbrella.

Because she is a good sister, she was kind enough to drag Tyki a safe distance from the exorcists, of course after watching him fall on his butt from a two story building.

He held his face, waiting for his bones to reconnect, and just shook his head.

"Then what's wrong lero?" the umbrella spoke up, finally Tyki sighed and gently held his jaw, moving it around to make sure he was functional again.

"I think we need to get back to the Earl, he would be…" he paused looking back at the vampire and time exorcists with a small grin,"…most interested in those two in the future"

* * *

Tyki is such a weird character to write about he has a weird gentlemen/madman like evil to him that I just can't pinpoint. So I'm very sorry if he seemed out of character.

~Swd


	3. Be a man!

"Krory! Seriously, you need to calm down, I'm sure she just caught something while we were out there"

"Caught?! Caught what?! She's been sick since we left that place! Vomiting and coughing and being dizzy..." Krory leaned back against the wall and slowly slid to the floor hugging his knees.

It was a long trip home but they eventually made it back to headquarters, and the first thing they did was take Miranda to the medical wing, and poor Krory was forced to wait outside.

Suddenly from being full of worry he growled and clenched his fists, his bangs threatened to go up," I swear if I see that stupid top hat Noah again I'll rip him apart!"

Lavi and Allen, who were supportive and stuck by their friend, took a few steps back. Not at all doubting his abilities, not after that anyway.

"By the way, that was pretty amazing, I've never seen anyone hit him that hard…or hit him now that I think about it" Lavi gave him an approving smile, in hopes of changing his mood.

"O-oh, thanks…I don't know what happened…" Krory blushed and scratched the back of his head, smiling with the big goofball he was. Unlike the killer he was about three seconds ago.

"I wonder about you sometimes…" Allen laughed.

"Huh? Wonder about wh-"

The door opened and a nurse peaked her head out, "Um…Mr. Krory?"

He jumped to his feet with desperate eyes," Is she alright? C-can I see her please?! Is she ok?" he panicked.

"Y-yes you can see her but-"

"Thank you!" he bolted inside without wasting another second, not at all noticing the big smiles around the medical room. Soon he found her in the corner bed, looking exhausted but happy to see him.

"Hey"

"Miranda! You're ok!" He cried out in joy, hugging her and kissing her face," I'm so sorry, I should've stopped him sooner, please forgive me!"

"It's ok… but I really need to-"

"I promise it won't happen again and-"

"A-Arystar, focus, this is really impo-"

"And I won't let you out of my sight and-"

"I'm pregnant!"

"And….and….wait…what?"

It was quiet, he slowly released his grip on her and looked straight at her, she was glowing with the biggest smile he had ever seen.

"Arystar, you're going to be a daddy"

There were no words though Krory desperately tried; soon only tears began to stream down his cheek as he gently cupped her face, she could feel him shaking.

"R-r-really? I'm….going…to...you're…pregnant?" was all he could choke out before burying his face in her shoulder and openly weeping with joy. Miranda laughed at him, embracing the fierce vampire of the Order, letting him cry on her shoulder. Though soon she was joining him.

* * *

Word travels quick via screaming Linalee.

Even faster via screaming and crying Lavi.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Lavi cried in Miranda's shoulder, hugging her tight. Miranda just laughed nervously, patting the young redhead's back gently.

"H-how?! How?! I mean…you're so tiny! You'll be huge!!" he sniffled.

"Lavi…it's going to be ok…" Allen rolled his eyes," So! Krory is going to be a daddy huh? I never really thought it but I think Krory would be a pretty good one!" he pat his tall friend on the back.

"Th-thanks Allen, that means a lot!" Krory smiled, still crying his happy tears," By the way, has anyone told Kom-"

"HOOOLLLLYYYYY MOTHER OF EARL" the mad scientist screamed as he ran down the hall, announcing his own arrival, skidding to a halt in front of the group.

After a moment of catching his breath, he gently took Miranda's hands, his eyes with a look of desperation, "IS IT TRUE?! A-are you…going to have a child?"

Shocked by his sudden arrival, she just nodded slightly, watching him burst into happy tears like everyone else.

"O-oh! This is…this is wonderful! The Order's first couple and baby! It's just what this place needed! Something to brighten this dark castle up! Thank you both of you! I promise we will do the best we can to accommodate you" he declared proudly.

"R-really? Thank you so much Komui!" Krory cried a little more as he hugged the Asian man.

"Oh wow how exciting…c'mon! Let's go pick out some baby names! I found an awesome book in the library!" she took her friend by the hand," Is it ok if I borrow her for a second Krory?"

"W-well I…"

"Sure go on ahead!" Komui put his arm around the tall exorcists shoulders, forcing him to bend down a bit to be eye level with him," I need to have guy talk with the new daddy here, so we'll meet up with you ladies later!"

With that, the two ran off giggling with excitement, though Krory did want to have a few moment with his fiancé alone but she seemed so happy to make everyone else so happy. He would save that for another time.

"Allen Lavi, please go make your report to Reever in the lab!" Komui pat Krory on the shoulders," Let's go big guy, we have a lot to talk about!"

"Um…we do?"

"Oh trust me, we do"

* * *

"Alright Krory, I'll going to frank with you understand?" Krory gulped slightly at the sudden change in Komui's demeanor, from fun loving retard to a serious counselor.

"O-ok…what's wrong?"

"Nothing is…sort of…" he sighed," Look Krory, I know how you and Miranda are, and because of that I purposely made it so that you two wouldn't go on a mission together, fearing what the outcomes could lead to"

He nodded.

"And now that your fiancé is pregnant with you child…Krory, quite frankly, I'm going to need you to grow up and be a man, for her"

Krory blinked, at first in confusion but then slowly began to realize what he was trying to say.

"I…I know I'm…kind of…sensitive and such but…I can't help it, it's just in my nature" Krory replied weakly.

"I know it is, but Miranda…in case you didn't know, is going to carry a child in her womb for 9 months, endure blistering cramps, vomiting, nausea…then the birth"

"O-ok ok! I got it" Krory gulped, nervously wringing his hands together, he had forgotten how intense this baby thing was going to be.

"Krory I just want to make sure that you will take care of her" Komui's expression softened," I know you will be a good father, but just don't forget to be an even better husband understand?"

The tall exorcist stood up with a look of determination," I promise I'll do my best, she means the world to me! I can be a man for her no problem!"

"Good to hear! I'm counting on you Krory, you're my last chance on the male population of the planet!"

Krory paused at his declaration of confidence," um…excuse me?"

"Krory my good man, you're the only male on this planet that I would actually allow my precious Linalee to date! I need you to be a good example to her and the other boys!" Komui's glasses shined with the ferocity of a commander as he stood up and slammed his palms on his desk," Now! Get out there and be a man!"

"Y-yes sir!"

* * *

Krory silently left office, only slightly disturbed as Komui asked for a DNA sample in hopes of cloning him for his little sister, and closed the door.

Waiting for only moment, seeing no one around he quickly bolted to the lab.

Nearly tackling the door down, and startling a few of the scientists in there, he looked around in a very panicked manner until he found Lavi and Allen, then tackled them.

"Lavi! Allen! I need your help!" he cried out hugging both of his friends in his long arms not really noticing he was crushing the both of them.

"D-dah! Krory! Leggo!" Lavi struggled.

"W-we can help just calm down!"

Reever was in his chair watching with quite a bit of amusement as Krory dropped both the boys.

"Ok big guy, what's the problem?" Lavi asked adjusting his headband.

"W-well, Komui and I talked about stuff and he said that I need to grow up and be a man for Miranda…but I don't know how to do that!"

It was quiet for a moment. Krory must be desperate to go to Allen and Lavi for advise considering they were barely of age for anything. But beggars can't be choosers, and Lavi of course was the first to answer.

"Well dude you already knocked up Miranda and she's pregnant I think you're all set"

Allen was the first to smack Lavi over the head, though Reever threw his clipboard at him for extra motivation to shut up.

"Don't listen to him, Krory" Allen laughed nervously and pat his friend on the back," Being a man isn't about that it's about having confidence in yourself"

"Yeah! I mean, look at Cross!" Lavi smiled big, now sitting with an ice pack on his head.

Allen was quick to glare at the redhead for mentioning his Master," Is that where you're getting your 'man' advise from?"

"What? He's brimming with confidence besides" Lavi shrugged," What other examples do we have here?"

It was silent, proving his point.

"Cross is all we got, and he's confident, good with the ladies and shows no fear…I hear woman can smell fear…"

Krory gulped, if that were the case then that would explain a few things their first few nights together.

"Yeah ok…just stick to the confidence portion, anything else about my Master should be avoided at all costs…" Allen grinned and whispered," or you'll end up like Lavi"

"Hey I heard that!"

"Hey why don't you guys run some tests? There's much more to being a man than just that you know" Reever piped in, hey if Komui can think of some weird excuse to not work then why not him?

"More? Like what?" Krory asked innocently.

"Well…."

* * *

Meanwhile, Miranda and Linalee were occupying the couch surrounded by baby name books.

"Aw…how about Amy? That would be cute, Amy and Arystar" Linalee squealed, pointing out the name to Miranda.

"Oh gott…there are so many names…und I'm not even getting a belly yet!" she giggled, jotting down notes on a notepad, adding "Amy" to the list of several other names, all 50 so far.

"So! What do you want? A boy or girl?"

"oh…oh I don't know…I vant a girl…I know they're at least a little bit easier…and Arystar vould love a little girl but…I also vant a boy…ack! I don't know!"

"I don't think it would matter either way it's going to be spoiled rotten by the whole Order!"

"Ja I know…I'm excited but…terrified at the same time…" Miranda gulped, gently clutching at her temporarily flat tummy.

"Y-yeah, well if it helps any, I'm scared for you too" Linalee smiled nervously, patting her friend on the back.

"Liiinnaaalllleeee!!!" a voice called out, the two girls looked up and around to see a small black golem flying around and screaming with the voice of Komui.

"Linalee!!! Ccooooffffeeeeee!" his desperate call for caffeine and his sister was followed by soft whimpering.

The two girls laughed," Guess that mean's its time to go"

"Ja, danke Linalee, I'll show these to Arystar right avay!" she smiled big, holding the notepad close to her heart.

"Good! Be sure to let me know if you need more!"

Now outside the Library doors, the two girls went their separate ways. Miranda sighed happily and silently walked down the corridor towards her room.

'I vonder…vhat being a mother vill be like…' she thought to herself, looking down at her list of names as she continued to walk.

'I mean…Mom vasn't alvays around but she vas really sweet und caring…I'm pretty sure I can do that…' she smiled.

'Amy, Stephanie, Lucas, Arystar Krory the 4th…' she giggled,' Lara, Sam, Donna, Vladimir, Alexander…'

Unfortunately in all of her intense thinking she didn't noticing someone else walking her way with a stack of books and neither did the other person, soon the two collided in the middle of the hallway, the books and her notepad flew as both fell backwards.

"O-ow…" she mumbled, at first confused as to what just took place until she saw someone stand up after being knocked down also,"O-oh! I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention and….and…oh…crap"

Miranda's bad luck always seemed to find her one way or another, as Kanda stood towering over her looking very pissed off.

"What. The. Fuck"

Her soul flew away. What were her chances of bumping into Kanda, who seemed to be having a bad day, on the same floor and walking the opposite direction of her in the 50 plus story place?

"Do you ever watch where you're going?!" he screamed, Miranda stayed on the floor, as if she couldn't feel any smaller.

"I-I-I ….j-just…uh…" no words came out of her mouth, his evil aura just destroyed anything that could possibly save her from his verbal wrath.

"Seriously! I'm surprised you haven't killed yourself yet with your clumsy ass! Do the rest of us a freaking favor and get out of the freaking way!"

Miranda put her hand over her head in a childish attempt to block out his screaming, soon flashbacks of her past life before being an exorcist began to play over her eyes.

"Now get up and get the hell out of my fa-GYAH!"

Before he was able to complete his rant, Krory grabbed his collar and bashed him into the wall and holding him there and high enough that his feet were no longer touching the floor.

"Ow…damn it…" Kanda growled, looking up at an even more pissed off Krory," Oh…it's just you, put me down Vampire"

"No"

Miranda's jaw dropped, once again his speed and strength surprised her but even more that someone was standing up to Kanda.

"Oh crap, I think Kro took this no fear thing to literal!" Lavi panicked, as the two boys ran to the rescue, helping Miranda up.

"Get him Krory! Show him whose boss!" Allen called out.

"You can say whatever you want to anybody else, but you will not dare speak to my fiancé that way EVER" Krory's grip on his collar tightened, meaning he meant business.

Even Kanda was surprised at his sudden burst in bravery but he didn't show it, "Che, whatever. I guess you do have balls after all"

The air was growing tense, the three watching wisely stepped back, if there was going to be fight it was going to be ugly.

Instead, Krory held in his urge to rip the Japanese man limb from limb, his eyebrow twitched lightly," If you speak to her like that again I won't let you off so easy"

With that he let go of him, Kanda scoffed and brushed his jacket free of debris, there was a small indent in the stone wall now. Komui won't be happy about this…

"I would suggest watching your woman closely" he added, walking off with his things, not bothering to look back," Clumsy ass is going to get herself killed"

Luckily for Kanda, all three of the spectators quickly jumped in the moment Krory took a few steps foreward with the intention to kill.

"Whoa whoa easy buddy!" Lavi grabbed his arms.

"Yeah! Don't go to his level!" Allen held him from behind his chest.

"Krory! let it go! I'm fine!" and Miranda held him around the waist.

"He needs to die" he growled, struggling against his friend, wanting nothing more than to beat down the bully of the Order.

"Krory... really it vas mein fault, I vasn't looking!" she tried again.

He finally stopped struggling but was still upset, "I don't care who ran into who first, he has no right to yell at you like that. Let alone degrade the way he did... he's supposed to be a comrade and-"

She gently reached up and touched his cheek, bringing him down to look at her. His face immediately softened.

"H-hey... down here. Its ok, you proved your point. No need to kill anyone"

Krory huffed, relaxing his body, he didn't even realize how close he was to activating his innocence. The two boys sighed in relief and let him go.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" she blushed in embarrassment," Sorry about that…I didn't vant to cause any trouble"

"Trouble finds you" he smiled slightly, she smiled back gently.

"Aww….you guys are cute!" Lavi ruined the small and short tender moment between the two.

"Wow Krory, you really surprised me! You don't need any man lessons, I think you're fine the way you are!" Allen gave him a big thumbs up, Lavi soon joined in.

"Yeah! You really showed him!"

"Aw…thanks guys" Krory smiled bashfully.

"…um…man lessons?" Miranda couldn't help but ask.

"Well the chest hair test failed since he didn't have any, but obviously the eating test went through perfectly but surprising the burping was pretty pathetic…" Lavi started out.

Miranda blinked, maybe she shouldn't have asked.

"Oh! By the way! What do girls think of chest hair?" somehow, Lavi was able to ask this with a straight face, what made it worse was how Allen couldn't help but be curious as well.

"E-Er…v-vell…it…depends…I don't but I know some girls do und-"

"OK! I think that's enough!" Krory coughed," Lavi…do you recall what I told you about peering into our personal lives?"

It took a moment before the statement "I will neuter you" came to mind and Lavi quickly took off running with Allen in tow.

Finally, after all this madness, the two were alone.

"Um…"

"Don't ask…it's been a weird day" he sighed and put an arm around her shoulders," I declare I nap"

She giggled, "Agreed, besides, I have a few things to show you" she grabbed her notepad and gave it to him, he went through them as the two new soon to be parents walked down the hall towards her room.

"Amy, Stephanie, Lucas, Arystar Krory the 4th…" he laughed," Lara, Sam, Donna, Vladimir, Alexander…"

* * *

Don't get me wrong, I love Kanda, but sometimes he can be a jerk.

And I really enjoy picking on Lavi~Swd


	4. First Trimester: Vampire of the Order

"I don't know if I can handle nine months of this Arystar…" Miranda whimpered pathetically, resting her read against the side of a toilet bowl. Krory sighed, tying her short hair into a ponytail to get out of her face.

"I know I know, it hurts me to see you like this but you can do it, I know you can" he gently rubbed her back as her stomach twisted, causing her to vomit out whatever she had eaten within a 24 hour period.

Now into the first trimester of her pregnancy, Krory now fully understood what Komui was talking about. Not just about the symptoms, which Krory dedicated a week into studying into and now regretted it very much, but being a man and growing up for her. Of course this is Miranda we're talking about, of course she's sensitive and can get easily depressed, but this just brought it all to a whole new level. He's never seen her so…pathetic and it was only a month into it.

"Bleh…you think so?" she grabbed a nearby towel and wiped her mouth.

"Of course I do" he kissed her head and stood up," Are you done for today?" he asked gently, offering her a hand. She took a deep breath and took his hand.

"Ja, let me clean up, then ve can eat"

He smiled big, "I love you!" now that she was in a little better mood he hugged her close and was about to kiss her but she quickly put her hand in front of his lips.

"H-hey, come on don't do that, you'll get vomit on you"

He laughed and kissed her hand, "I don't care"

"Vell I do, come on, get out" she poked his chest playfully. He laughed, sneaking a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the bathroom.

It's been a year since they were together, longer since they've been friends, but their relationship grew stronger than ever before in the past month and a half. She practically never left his sight, the dressing excuse was no longer valid but she didn't want it any other way. Besides, who else would want to kiss her right after her morning sickness, or put up with her complaining about her nether regions being sore?

Krory waited outside of the bathroom, plopping on their all new double sized bed. If there was one thing good about all this pregnancy madness, it was the extra bells and whistles.

Komui promised to make "proper accommodations" for Miranda, this apparently meant a bigger bed for the both of them, extra comfy by the way, a new room that the two of them could stay in together and their own private bathroom. No one can really argue, Miranda wouldn't have been able to make it if she ran to the main bathroom every morning.

Krory sighed happily, looking around at the big room that they now shared," What did I do to deserve all this?" he smiled big.

"OKIE DOKIE!!!"

"Dah!" the poor guy nearly jumped out of his own skin as she hollered, he quickly sat up to see Miranda, now with a clean face and a big smile.

"Let's eat I'm starving!"

Miranda and mood swings. Krory laughed and took her hand, sure it was weird but at least she was happy today. Unlike the other day…that was bad.

* * *

"Gooooood morning!" Jerry, the greatest cook on the face of the planet according to most exorcists, waved his ladle excitedly as Miranda and Krory entered the cafeteria.

"Guten tag!"

Krory didn't respond, he was too busy trying to prepare himself for what is to come.

The moment Jerry found out about the baby, he immediately demanded that she could ask for anything she wanted, knowing full well that her weird cravings would start in, it was an excellent excuse to make new things. Krory obviously not so excited, the last dish she asked for made his stomach turn.

"And what will it be this morning?!" Jerry, now pulling out his utensils of madness.

"Hmmm.... I'm thinking pasta und dill pickles…oh und tuna vith teriyaki sauce!"

Jerry laughed as he wrote down the order, it was his first time cooking specially for a pregnant woman and he had to admit, it was pretty freaking hilarious.

"I'll have that right out!" and so he set off into the depths of the kitchen to create a meal fit for two.

"Right then!" she turned to Krory, who was pale but not vomiting today at least," I think I see Lavi und Allen over there, shall ve go sit vith them?"

"ONLY IF THE FOOD ISN'T AS BAD AS YESTERDAY" Lavi screamed over to answer.

"N-no Lavi, it's not as bad" Krory called back.

"Ok! All clear!" there was a small resounding sigh about the room.

Miranda laughed it off, guys are just so silly aren't they?

"So! What is it today?" the redhead asked as the two sat down. The weird food cravings thing became game; it even made her feel a little special. Being so sick and in pain most of the time it was nice to be around friends that made her laugh. Although most of them are beginning to suspect that she would order disgusting foods on purpose.

"Pasta und pickles" she smiled at their twisted faces of disgust.

Krory chuckled a bit before adding, "And tuna with teriyaki sauce"

"Oh gross….that is worse!" Lavi covered his mouth, gagging a little.

"No way, Ketchup on ice cream is the winner here and forever" Allen pointed out quickly.

They all laughed, soon Linalee arrived, Miranda was always happy to see her fellow female companion, the young girl was always so excited to see how much she's gotten bigger everyday and couldn't stop asking questions about everything.

"Hello! What's for breakfast!?" she asked, while huggling Miranda tightly.

"My best yet!" Jerry announced his arrival, putting down the plates of paste pickles and teriyaki tuna special.

The boys scooted away slightly, while Linalee and Miranda moved in closer.

"…that actually looks good…you're amazing Jerry"

"I do try, and you" a small cup of sizzling clear liquid was placed in front of Krory," Here, I brought some stomach medicine for you"

He wasted no time in chugging that down, with a relieved sigh, he gave Jerry the cup back and placed his head on the table, "Bless your soul"

"…Hey Jerry can I get one of those?" Lavi asked weakly as Miranda began to devour her bizarre confection.

"Make that two" Allen piped up also.

Jerry just rolled his eyes and left to get more medicine, they can go out and kill akuma without a problem and with just a bit of food mix up they gag?

"So!" Linalee sat down next to Miranda, munching on cereal while the guys waited for their meds," How are things going?"

"Same as they have been" Krory spoke for her while she ate, she just looked so happy to have food, he didn't want her to stop, " She's sick in the morning, and wants something weird right after. But luckily that's normal, the food thing a little early, but I'm not too stressed about that"

"So everything is pretty much fine, that's good to hear" Lavi smiled a bit…then grinned all of a sudden.

This made Krory nervous. "Lavi…"

"I've been thinking…you know I read a lot of books and all…"

"Well duh you're a bookman genius…" Allen mumbled in between munched on his 14 story tall building of pancakes. Everyone chuckled lightly, earning a glare from Lavi.

"Anyway, I was thinking about the possibilities of how your baby will turn out!"

"Oh? In what way?"

"I was just thinking…maybe your baby might be a half vampire, a Dhampir!"

Allen choked on his pancake, Linalle nearly spit out her cereal, Miranda laughed and Krory stared at him like there was a pineapple growing out of his ears.

Lavi blinked, obviously confused as to why his good friends would laugh at his clearly logical and scientific hypothesis.

"What?"

"We established this awhile ago...Krory isn't a vampire"

"Well no, not a normal one anyway. An exorcist vampire!"

"Not, a vampire at all" Krory growled, holding in his desire to throw the red head off the cliff of the Order.

"R-right, but let's say-"

"No"

"Aw come jus-"

"No"

"Oh fine... Mister boring" Lavi grumbled, jamming his chin on his fist.

Suddenly, a bread roll took flight and popped Lavi in the back of the head.

The others just watched as the roll landed on the floor and rolled under the table as Lavi turned around, frantically searching for the one who threw it.

"Hey! That was un called for!"

"Yea…waste of food…"Allen whined lightly.

"Maybe if you kept your freaking mouth shut then maybe I won't waste it on you stupid red head"

It was Kanda, who was a couple of tables away and stole the roll from Marie's plate.

Lavi grumbled and rubbed his head, "Jeez what's your problem Yuu?"

"YOU ARE! NOW SHUT UP LOUD MOUTH!"

"Mind your own business!"

"What was that?!" Kanda, now standing up on his chair ready to lunge, thankfully Marie jumped up and grabbed at his comrade's coat before he could attack.

"Jeez! Don't hurt me!" Lavi yelped, putting himself in a mini fetal position.

Meanwhile, those who were watching remained still and just watched. Kanda has been a short fuse lately and no one knew exactly why, so to be safe, no one moved, like being stared down by a predator that might attack at the slightly hint of movement.

Though Miranda was automatically safe, being pregnant and all, so she took this moment to silently leaned down and pick up the fallen roll and munch on that. Can't waste food you know.

"K-kanda, knock it off!" Marie tried to coax him out of kill mode.

"You're so loud and obnoxious…I'll cut out your mouth one day I swear it!" with that and one last strong tug, Marie got the crazy Japanese swordsman back into his seat.

Lavi sighed and sat back in his seat, "Sorry guys…I can't keep my mouth shut sometimes…"

"You think?!" Allen screamed.

"Hee hee, you guys are funny" Miranda giggled, now finishing the roll. Krory laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist, gently stroking her small bulge.

"You're so cute" he smiled.

She blushed and turned to give him a small peck on the cheek but he quickly turned and backed away, "H-hey none of that until you wash your mouth"

Miranda's face fell into a rather annoyed expression, "Oh, you had no problem kissing me after I threw up but now you can't stand teriyaki tuna?"

For a moment forgetting that there were other people present, Allen, Lavi and Linalee quickly made themselves known by their small whines and complaints of disgust.

"Ugh! Krory! Seriously man!"

"Wow…"

"What? It's called love. I don't see the problem"

"I don't see a difference!"

"Ugh they all piss me off so much…" Kanda grumbled.

"Don't get upset with them because of me"

Kanda's scowl fell as he faced his friend, who was intent on listening for other sounds than her laughter.

"…He doesn't deserve her"

"Yes he does"

* * *

"Man…I hate missions…" Krory whimpered, watching a small group of akuma make their ways towards him and his partner for the day, Lavi.

Lavi stretched like he was getting ready for a marathon, "I thought you loved missions? Getting to travel and all?"

"Well yes of course but Miranda's back home…and I'm not there…can we hurry up so we can go back faster?"

"Sure thing Kro-chan!" Lavi grinned with a big thumbs up as he grabbed his hammer," First one to 50 gets that last piece of pie back at the inn"

With this new challenge of delicious food on the line, Krory's eyes dilated and his white bangs went up, "You're on"

Just your standard mission, retrieve the innocence, fight off a horde of akuma, go home, nothing special. Fortunately most missions have been like this, good thing, if Krory worked harder he could get home sooner and be with his emotionally unstable pregnant wife.

Just…your normal mission.

Too normal…

"Hey…Lavi…are you noticing a pattern here?" Krory called out after devouring one unfortunate akuma for dinner.

"…Yeah…this is kinda…spooky…"

The two met up in the middle of the road, back to back, and watched the army of akuma before them…for whatever reason was coming at them in two single file lines, one for each exorcist.

"…what are they doin?"

"…I don't like this…"

_"Rock a bye baby on a tree top…"_

Krory's head snapped up and looked around, "Did you hear that?"

"huh? Hear what?"

_"When the wind blows the cradle will rock…"_

Krory paled. "Lavi…please tell me you can hear that?"

_"When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall..."_

"Kro don't go crazy on me, we have bigger problems!"

_"And down will come baby…"_

"Lavi this is serious!"

_"Cradle and all!" _

The moment the mysterious lullaby in his head ended, it felt as though someone took a metal pipe and bashed the back of his skull open with it. Krory fell forward on his knees and cried out, holding his head and groaning in pain.

Lavi jumped up in surprised and whipped around to see his partner practically on the floor.

What started as groans slowly turned into screams of pure horror, why were images of Miranda lying in her own blood suddenly appearing? Why were the villagers who despised him so much back home here? And taking away his child? Why was he not there to stop it?

"Oh man now what, c'mon Kro snap out of it!"

"Aw…how cute…" a voice called out playfully," He doesn't his deepest and darkest fears to make themselves known…I thought exorcists were suppose to be strong"

That voice.

Lavi turned back around to find the young girl Noah sitting on the floating pink umbrella, looking down at the two with much amusement on her face.

"R-road? Oh crap…What did you do to him?"

"It must be tough, to be a father and an exorcist…or…at least that's the plan right?" she grinned evilly," Too bad she won't live through it or the child for that matter, would you like to know why?"

Krory whimpered pathetically, his body was shaking on the floor, now tears streaming down his face.

"Sh-shut up! Don't listen to her Kro!"

"Ever you ever heard…of exorcist parents successfully giving birth to a child?"

Lavi froze for a moment.

"That's right, you're a parasitic type, your child will kill the love of your life!" she giggled happily.

"That's not true! It's never been heard of! It's never happened before in the first place! Don't listen to her she's lying!"

"Oh…you bookman, what makes you think the Order hasn't contorted history? To never let the world know of the possible monsters they can create?" she grinned, "Did you hear of the time when another pair lost their child just a few days after? Two innocence's fighting each other for dominance? Just ripping the poor baby part from the inside ou-"

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP."

Lavi then remembered, don't piss Krory off when he's in attack mode.

Though still in blinding pain, Krory followed her voice and lunged in the air, swiping at her. Road just laughed and jumped away but her umbrella wasn't fast enough and was bashed into a building next to them, landing somewhere two rooms later.

"L-leeerrrooo…."

The Noah gracefully landed on the street without a scratch, "Oh wow, you're pretty fast but just not fast enough" she giggled, waving a finger at him.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD DAMNIT" he screamed, falling back on his knees and grasping his head.

"…h-holy crap…Kro's gone nuts…"

"….aw your wife…she's a pretty little thing, that time exorcist right? I wonder what kinds of madness will that create?"

"SHUT UP"

"Maybe the baby will come out 10 years old!"

"STOP IT"

"Or maybe it will arrive back in its fetal stage! Shriveled, pathetic and die out" she giggled at the thought.

Now, Krory's pain was being drowned out by pure rage, his pupils dilated, looking more cat like and taking on the color of blood. Slowly gathering strength to his knees, he stood up panting heavily and keeping a deadly eye lock with the playful evil child of Noah. Lavi gulped and stood back, despite wanting nothing more than to help his friend get rid of Road, go home, Krory looked more like a vampire now than ever before.

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP"

With that and a cry that sounded more like an animalist roar than anything, he lunged at her, hissing and clawing. Road laughed at his futile attempt, dodging him with dance like grace.

Though slowly, her laughing died out the moment she saw him rip out a large chuck of solid concrete from a building.

"Interesting…"

He hissed at her dangerously and tried again.

This time, now that she saw what he was capable of, Road summoned a few akuma, who quickly floated in front of her blocking him.

Krory growled and jumped into the fray without hesitation, clawing and biting his was through, tearing through the unfortunate akuma like wet paper. Although, only to find that she wasn't there.

Krory stood there, panting heavily and looking around frantically. But there was nothing, she disappeared while he was busying ripping apart her minions.

He growled at himself and screamed into the dark night, "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

A small child like giggle was heard throughout the cold air.

_"You're an interesting one aren't you? Let's play again sometime, Vampire of the Order" _

And with that, the akuma were all gone and her presence faded, as did his intense mind headache. But somehow, that only pissed him off even more.

With a cry of frustration into the abyss, he fell to his knees and proceeded to pound whatever was left of the akuma into the cracks of the pavement.

All this while Lavi stood on the sidelines, watching in complete awe.

"…U-um, Kro?" he weakly called out, but went unheard.

"H-hey! Kro c'mon it's over now! Calm down!" he tried again, stepped out into the street this time. Again, he was ignored.

Now Krory was just pounding the stone cobble street and the blood, nothing was left of the akuma now.

Lavi growled and clutched his hammer tight, bringing down the size of the hammer to a relatively normal size and lifted t above his head.

"Krory! Stop!" with one good swing, he brought the hammer down on Krory's head, hoping it was enough to knock him back into reality.

Luckily it was just enough, Krory froze before slumping over on his size, his bangs gently falling into his face. Lavi sighed and put his now small hammer away, before kneeling next to his friend.

"Hey man…are you ok?" he asked gently, poking his shoulder once he noticed his body was shaking lightly.

"I…" he whimpered," I really hate…" he sniffled, " that girl…so very much"

Lavi peaked over his shoulder.

Krory didn't look up at him. He just laid there, letting his tears stream down his face, not caring that he was surrounded in Akuma blood.

"Yeah, I don't like her either" Lavi smiled weakly," C'mon buddy, let's go back, I think you deserve that pie more than I do"

* * *

"Arystar? Is that you?"

Krory smiled big.

"Yeah, I'm here, how are you two?"

He could practically hear her whimpering, desperately trying not to cry, another mood swing of the day.

"I-I'm….o-ok…ven vill you be home?"

"I don't know yet, Lavi is in the next room talking to Komui. Hopefully soon, I really miss you"

Finally the dam cracked, she whined pathetically and did her best to speak through her tears.

"I miss you so much…I've been hurting…everyvere…und this bed is too big vithout you und there isn't anyone to tuck me in und und…"

Krory smiled sadly, it was cute and heart wrenching to hear her like this.

"Oh….I hope I'm not complaining too much…but but….I just miss you…a lot!"

"It's ok honey, I miss you too. But…I have to go now ok?"

She sighed, "Ok…come home soon"

"I'll do my best, rest up ok? I love you"

Krory waited for a response but heard a small smooch instead.

"….Did….did you just kiss the golem?"

"Ja? und is there a problem?"

Krory laughed.

"You're adorable"

"Ok ok flirt, it's naptime for mommy"

He just couldn't stop smiling.

"Sleep well, love"

"Ich Liebe Dich"

With that, the connection was gone. Krory sighed and put his golem back in his pocket. Just in time to hear Lavi screaming in the other room.

"Are you nuts?!"

Krory's curiosity got the better of him, he quickly jumped up and slid against the wall, putting his ear to the door where Lavi was talking to Komui.

"No no no! We are not going anywhere! You didn't see him, the Noah know about Krory and Miranda and they're going to keep attacking him and you know that!"

...whatever they were talking about, it was about him and her, and it wasn't good.

" Komui…yes of course I…but…wait…who? …why? What do you mean I can't know?!"

No, not good at all.

"…Fine! You know what? Fine! If I have to come back with an emotionally psychotic vampire, it's on your head!"

With that, Lavi slammed the phone down and let out a frustrated sigh. Krory quickly bolted when he heard Lavi's footsteps coming towards the door, he jumped back on the bed and pretended like nothing happened, looking innocent as ever. Lavi came out, looking very worried. "Hey Lavi, what's going on? Are you ok?"

"Komui asked us to go to Spain there's a horde of Akuma headed that way and we're the closest"

"H-huh? W-wait, but I need to get back home! Miranda is going crazy over there!"

"I know I know, that's what I said. That…and I have a feeling Road will be waiting…for you…"

Krory paled.

"Lavi…I don't think I can take another attack like that…" he shuddered.

"I know but orders are orders, he won't take no for an answer…personally, I think something fishy is going on…" Krory gulped, Lavi put his hands up in his defense and smiled," Don't worry! I'll call bookman later, maybe he can clear things up, so let's pack and catch the next train, hopefully after this one then we can go back!" Even with a big smile on his face, Krory couldn't help but worry.

He sighed and watched Lavi pack until finally he called out weakly.

"W-wait…Lavi…Um…I have a question"

"What's up big guy?"

"About what Road said…about two exorcists parents…was any of that…true?"

"…"

"Lavi, please I need to know"

"…I…don't know…two exorcists parents…it's never been done before. Ever."

Krory felt his stomach turn upside down and inside out.

"You and Miranda…are the first…so…I don't…no one knows what will happen"

* * *

"Did you tell them?"

"Yes…I did, he will be in Spain first thing tomorrow morning" Komui didn't look up at those who were speaking to him, he continued to stare at the phone.

"Good, we will now proceed with our observations. Thank you Supervisor"

He didn't respond and they didn't wait for him to do so, the small group left the office, though leaving an aura of ill intention in the room.

"…Chief?" Reever called out gently," What's going to happen? To her?"

"…I don't know"

* * *

Sorry that took so long. I hope you enjoyed it as much as i did writing it! :3 madness is afoot! are you ready?

Cry emo Marie cry....so....yeah I couldn't think of a good bash and stay in character at the same time.

BUT! I was successfully able to bash Marie, Tyki and Kanda and explain why they don't belong with Miranda :3 I am quite proud of myself. (lol what makes it even more awsome, is that I did Tyki and Kanda without even realizing it.)

Review please and I'll do the best I can to update soon!

~Swd


	5. Second Trimester: Calm before the Storm

Now into the second trimester of Miranda's pregnancy, the symptoms only got weirder. Unfortunately, one of the many things Road had mentioned before came true.

One day when Krory and Allen came home after yet another long mission, they walked into the main gate only to see random objects flying around the Order. The two stood in the gate way, silent and watching in awe as sausage from this morning and flower vases floated in front of them.

Like a scene from an action movie, the two dodged and rolled away from flying plates at high speed and jumped over tables and carefully maneuvered away from the random chemicals and potions floating in mid air.

"What's going on Komui?!" Krory asked in a panic, Komui, who was laughing hysterically at all the madness, was stuck to the wall.

"Oh! Krory you're home early and just in time! Literally!" he laughed.

"Komui what the hell did you do and fix it quick! It's getting meeee!!" Allen whined, grasping onto Krory's cloak as the invisible force began to take the short exorcist away like a balloon.

"You're guess is as good as mine! But I have a sneaking suspicion that your lovely fiancé has something to do with it" Komui adjusted his glasses calmly," Do us a favor and find out please? It's creating quite a mess"

With that Krory took off running, with Allen still grasping onto his cape for dear life and floating in the air. It didn't take long before they reached their shared bedroom; Krory quickly opened the door…

Only find absolutely nothing wrong inside, Miranda was fast asleep in bed, looking innocent and peaceful.

With the exception of her Time Record which was in his grasp and held close to her chest like a doll. Her innocence was burning purple instead of the usual neon green when activated and spinning on the inside wildly.

"M-Miranda?" he called out, quickly standing beside the bed and gently grasping her shoulders, "Honey please wake up"

"Please! I don't want to float away!" Allen squeaked.

With a few small but firm shakes her eyes fluttered open, letting out a small yawn before realizing who woke her.

"Arystar! You're home!" now fully awake, the Innocence in her grasp suddenly turned back into his normal green color and more madness unused.

Allen yelped as gravity took over again and pulled him back down to Earth without mercy.

Krory gulped.

Soon there were screams of aggravation, pain, and annoyance from the outside, everything was back to normal, and now there was a very large mess outside.

Miranda blinked in confusion, "Huh? Is something vrong?"

"Oh nothing" Krory smiled, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek," Just another day at the Order"

* * *

"Oh wow that was amazing! You definitely have to start training more after the baby comes! Who knows what else you can do!" Komui bounced around excitedly.

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm really sorry everyone! I had no idea…I vas just sleeping…" she sat on the couch of Komui's office, which was messier than usual believe it or not, wringing her hands nervously together.

"Well everyone else may be upset but I thought it was great!" he laughed, though his laughter died out as the rest of the room, being the science department and most of the exorcists home that day glared at him.

Komui quickly cleared his throat," A-anyway, all of this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't gotten a hold of the Time Record"

"I-I-I know, I honestly don't remember picking it up…Maybe I sleepvalk?" she scratched her head, confused.

"Either way, we'll have to keep your Innocence in the lab until birth understand?"

"That's ok…it's…for the best right?" she laughed nervously.

With that, the small meeting in the office was dismissed, Miranda bit her lip and was careful in not meeting the gaze of anyone else as they left.

"Hey don't be like that, it's not your fault" Krory smiled gently, taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

"I can't help it, I feel so horrible…I vish I could remember but I just can't, I actually don't even remember vhere I put my Time Record ven I got pregnant…" she sighed and leaned against him.

"But I don't care anymore, I'm so glad you're home. I hate it vhen you have to leave for so long…" she whimpered.

Krory sighed, putting an arm around his girl and kissed her forehead," I know, come on lets go"

But just as they were on their way out, Krory felt a chill. He quickly turned to see a couple of men in suits talking to Komui.

They have been here more often than usual, those Officials of the Black Order. It usually meant bad news, and this was confirmed as Komui's expression fell into anger, though he was desperately holding it in.

'…What's going on?'

* * *

"Well done Supervisor, she really is something isn't she?"

Komui didn't answer.

"Don't be like that, it was success. Now when is her next appointment?"

He sighed sadly, "…tomorrow morning"

"Good. You know what to do"

"…"

* * *

That night, now that the Order was back into proper place and those who experienced flight for a short moment were treated for bruised rumps, all was peaceful.

Krory and Miranda finally slept together after almost a week of him being in Russia. Despite sleeping most of the day she had no problem sleeping with him holding her possessively.

He kept his face in her shoulder and hand on her now more noticeable bulge as he slept.

Sleep is a great thing isn't it?

At least until something…something happened.

Krory mumbled lightly in his sleep, slightly annoyed at the strange feeling against his hand, hoping it would go away but it just wouldn't. He growled and sat up a bit.

There it was again. Some kind of strange…like something was feeling for him.

Soon Miranda whimpered in her sleep and also woke up. Poor Krory was now even more confused upon seeing the look on her face, pure shock and excitement?

"Miranda?"

"…I…it…it's moving"

Krory's jaw dropped.

"R-really?"

Without a second thought he peeled away the sheets from her body and pulled her large shirt up to expose her belly. Sure enough something really was there.

Miranda smiled big, watching Krory's expression. He just couldn't stop smiling.

"Oh…oh wow…there…there really is something there isn't there?"

"Ja…vhy don't you say hello?" she laughed, sitting up now.

"U-um...say hello? Well…ok…" he carefully stroked her belly and kissed it, staying close to speak to his first child.

"Um…h-hello in there?"

She giggled.

"Um…this…this is your daddy…er…well you can call me Daddy…and…um you're inside of your mommy right now"

"I think it knows that" she laughed.

"W-well I don't know what to say…" he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Anything, he or she needs to know who you are"

He kissed her belly again and sighed.

"I…I hope I do ok…I've never been a Daddy before…and I have nothing to start with…"

She stayed silent and listened in on the one sided conversation.

"Grandfather was a great man…but I wasn't his son, just grandson…I never knew what it was like to be a son or have real parents"

She smiled sadly, they had this conversation before, his parents died before he knew them and was stuck with his weird grandfather.

"Did he ever tell you about them? Vat they vere like?"

Krory laughed," Yeah, they were party people. Loved to go out and dance at high society balls, that's how he found my mother…I saw a picture of them once, she was so beautiful" he spoke gently, nuzzling his soon to be baby.

"Apparently I got her smile and of course this from Father" he smiled like the goofball he is and poked at his bangs. She laughed, reached down and petting his large white streak.

"I guess that means our baby vill have this also"

"Yeah…I'm sorry baby, you're stuck with it" he laughed.

"Aw I think it's cute…" she giggled. He lied on his back with his head in her lap and looked up at her lovingly.

"What about your parents? You knew them right? Can we use them as a guide for our future?"

"Ja I think so, Papa vas amazing" he watched her with a smile," He alvays taught me to vork hard no matter vat, und he alvays did. Vorking to keep me and Mama happy, but I never did see him because of it, but ven he vas home he vas so much fun!"

"And your mother?"

She sighed," She vas a pretty lady und very kind, but she alvays use to tell me,' Miranda! Stop burning the toast! How are you suppose to feed your hungry husband if you can't make toast?!'" She pointed her finger and scowled slightly to reenact the scene.

"She alvays used to say something about my husband so I could vork harder" she blushed suddenly but smiled none the less," Und it vorked. I now no longer burn toast!"

She paused a moment and stopped to think for a moment.

"But then again…Last time I checked I have a hard time boiling vater…"

He laughed, taking a hold of her hand and kissing it.

"Good thing Jerry does all the cooking around here"

It was silent but the most comfortable silence there could be, he just lied in her lap, staring at the little being inside of her move around, like it was desperate to come out.

"…Never thought…anything like this vould ever happen to me" she finally spoke up, though seemingly speaking to herself," Just a couple of years ago…I vas so alone und sad…"

Krory finally tore his gaze away from his alien baby that was poking at him from the inside of her tummy and sat up on his knees to place a very cute kiss on her nose.

"Just a couple of years ago, my heart was ripped out of my chest, I was so hurt" despite the pain in his words he smiled at her, and she smiled back.

" I guess lonely souls find each other in the end"

* * *

"Oy! Krory-kins!" Lavi called out, Krory grumbled, munching on his toast, nicknames will never die will they?

At least Miranda giggled, scooting closer to him to make him feel a little better. Soon the red head came by with a muffin in hand that was ready to go.

"Can I help you Lavi?"

"Yeah, we got a problem"

Krory fought the urge to bang his head against the breakfast table," Do I have to leave again?"

"Yup, we're going to Germany. Maybe we can get something nice for Miranda while we're out there?" Lavi smiled, like his usual chipper self, doing his best to make his departure better for the both of his friends.

"I guess…" Krory sighed and kissed her forehead," I need to work hard right?"

She nodded, work hard, just like her Dad,"Right, be careful"

Stealing one last kiss and toast to go, Lavi and Krory were off on another mission with hopes of it being short and easy. But when is life really like that?

"Are you ok big guy?" Lavi finally piped up, as they headed towards the main gate.

"I asked for a week off so I saw this one coming…" he sighed,"…but…I'm going to miss it…"

* * *

"Alright Miranda are you ready?"

"Um…are you sure this is…safe?"

"Of course it is! In the future this is the most important part! I promise you, ultrasound won't hurt you or the baby"

Miranda switched from Komui's very confident and excited expression, to Linalee's worried one. Of course the girls were more than enthusiastic when Komui had the technology to actually see her child and determine its gender but…think about it.

It's Komui we're talking about.

"Just relax and let me do my thing"

She gulped and lied back down, letting him apply this strange gel over her belly. Unfortunately Krory couldn't be here but Linalee was more than happy to be the emotional support today. The young girl stood beside her friend and watched the screen beside them come to life.

"Alright lets see…I bet two hundred on a girl…" he mumbled under his breath, pulling out was appeared to be some kind of remote and placed it on top of the gel.

The screen was fuzzy and black in white but within the unclear fuzz, there was the basic outline of small feet.

"Ah ha, there you are!"

"Oh…Oh my God it worked! You can see the baby!" Linalee exclaimed, maybe the future isn't so bad.

Miranda was on the verge of tears, only now feeling everything just hit her. She was going to be a mommy and she was half way there.

Komui smiled big and began to move the remote around, "Ok, I'm going to move around see if we can find a face…"

Linalee and Miranda squealed here and there pointing out the tiny hands, and legs.

"He or she is going to be a tall one like Krory" Linalee giggled.

"That vould explain a lot, only half vay und I feel like there's no more room"

Within moments the entire world knew that Komui finally found the head, as the small sleeping face came into view on the screen both Miranda and Linalee, squealed very loudly.

"Awww!! Look at that! Such a cute little nose!"

"Oh vow…looks like Arystar ven he sleeps!"

"So cute!"

"Awww…"

Komui coughed," Ahem…ladies, I think we should move on to the important issues yes?" with two hundred dollars on the line of course he wanted to get back to business.

"Oh right! Boy or girl?" Miranda watched the screen with anticipation.

"Brother, how can you tell? I just lines and a small outline…"

"Oh it's simple; you just find what's missing!"

Miranda held in a giggle as Linalee looked confused for a moment.

"Wait…what?"

"You're not old enough for that, moving along!" Komui coughed and continued his search for…what was missing.

Moments passed and the anticipation was getting to the both of them, everything just seemed like blurs of black and white, but they could tell he was working, the screen reflected upon his glasses, his eyes carefully searching.

Until suddenly, he stopped.

Miranda sat up slightly to see for herself, despite not understanding the fuzzy language she still wanted to see and know what she could tell Krory when he got home, "…um…s-so? What is it?"

Komui grinned, "I just made two hundred dollars"

* * *

Within seconds, the entire Black Order headquarters knew about the baby.

It was a girl.

Linalee let out a cry of victory, more than excited to add one more female to this male oriented place, and Miranda suddenly broke down and wept openly. Soon Linalee eventually joined in with the crying and hugged her dear friend with all the love she could possibly give.

Komui also began to cry eventually and hugged both of them, very excited about the extra money but even more excited about the first child to be born under the Order's roof. After getting cleaned up, the two girls ran out of the science sub room to go look at baby names, now narrowing down the choices.

He remained there, watching the two run off excitedly and smiled softly.

"A girl hm? I wonder if she will inherit her Mother Time twisting ability..."

Unfortunately his happiness was short lived as the voices behind him made them selves known after keeping quiet the entire process. Two men in nice clean suits came into the light and examined the picture of Miranda's baby girl that remained on the screen. At this point of the pregnancy and all of the secrets, Komui didn't bother hiding the intense scowl on his face.

The taller man rolled his eyes," Please supervisor, don't be so cross"

"Oh, I know I don't have a choice, doesn't mean I'll have a nice attitude about it...don't you think sending him away today was bad enough?" he growled, not bothering looking at either of them.

"Of course not, he would've detected our prescence. And according to our survaleince, he would have no doubt acted out on his possessiveness"

Meaning, Krory would've questioned them and no doubt acted out on his instincts and have them beaten to death. At least that is what they fear of him.

"For good reason..." Komui mumbled to himself.

"Don't act like you're not curious, what could possibly be of a child of two exorcists?"

Well of course, he was a scientist.

"This is going to far! I mean seriously, what came of putting the record in her grasp doing one of her symptoms? Madness."

"For science, did you know that would happen? Of course not, no one did, and now we know for future refern-"

"Future?!" at this, Komui glared straight at them.

"This woman is going to be the pioneer in our reproduction of innocence. YOU, should be proud. Now if you will excuse us, we must prepare. Let us know of her next appointment and expect us there and the vampire not"

With that, the two turned around to leave.

"Revverier, you know this will only end badly"

At this, he stopped and turned only slightly, just enough for Komui to see the smile of evil intentions on his face.

"That's what you think. Keep in mind who we are"

_The true fighters in this war._

"And who they are, Supervisor"

_The tools._

With that, Leverrier left with Link in tow. Komui plopped into a nearby chair and ran a fustrated hand through his hair. This wasn't how it was suppose to happen. His two most innocent and kindest exorcists in the entire order...and they were going to be apart of an experiment that may shatter their lives and hearts forever.

Komui looked up at the screen at stared at the face of the baby for a long moment, like she was staring back. Not judging him, or asking for an answer.

Just. Staring.

"I'm so sorry..."

* * *

HEY DONT FORGET. FROM DECEMBER 1 TO JANUARY 1 IS KRORYxMIRANDA MONTH. Please! Everyone, dump everything you got on this pairing! fics, fanarts, poems etc. Lets show the internet that we are not a quiet fandom!

_ YOSH! *waves flag*

~Swd


	6. Third Trimester: Well that was awkward

Despite how badly he begged and pleaded, the Order just wouldn't give him a break.

Now into the third trimester of Miranda's pregnancy, Krory felt the need to be with her every second of the day yet for whatever reason, he was being sent out all over the world any chance they had.

"I don't get it…" Krory yawned and slowly trudged on down the hallway, his shoulders slumped and legs feeling heavy. It was currently 3 am in the morning, finally back home after two weeks Krory made his way to his room where she was most likely asleep. Which sounded heavenly about now.

Though he was close to dead tired, it didn't stop him from thinking about the entire situation, something was wrong and he knew it.

"I mean…I'm the only person in this whole place that has a good reason to stay home…so why am I being sent out the most?" he sighed to himself, trying to understand.

Komui, despite him being quite eccentric was a very kind man and was understandable to each exorcist's situation; it just seemed out of character to send Krory away for so long, especially when his wife was so close to delivery.

And those men who've been hanging around them lately.

Krory growled lightly; every time he saw them they would just give off a bad feeling, making him feel the need to hold her closer. Was it so wrong to feel so possessive?

Soon he finally made it to his room, with the last bit of strength he had in his body, he gently opened the door and peaked in. Through the darkness, he could see the small lump that was Miranda's body in their bed, sleeping not so peacefully. He kept his gaze on her as he gently shut the door behind him, watching her gently writhe and move about, desperately looking for a comfortable place to sleep but to no avail.

She had told him many times that she just couldn't find sleep without him, though he was gone quite a bit and all she could do was sleep.

He sighed, they both were suffering for no reason. Needless to say he was more than excited to be almost done.

Tossing his bag and cloak in some random corner of the room he silently made his way to the bed.

Now that he was closer he could see her eyes screwed shut but brows furrowed in frustration. He reached out, gently stroking her hair lovingly.

"….Its going to be worth it…I promise" he cooed softly.

He continued his little gestures as his mind wandered. Her hair was getting longer, though it was hard to tell with her hair constantly tied back, he was one of the few people that saw her curly locks hanging over her shoulders.

The dark circles under her eyes unfortunately grew slightly, her sleepless night were showing though it didn't stop him from thinking she was the most beautiful thing on this sad planet.

It wasn't long before she realized that the hang gently touching her was too real to be a dream, she yawned and slowly opened her eyes, "Arystar? Is that you?"

He smiled a bit," Hello"

She blinked a moment before suddenly her eyes popped open, she quickly sat up and stared straight at him. Her sudden movements caused Krory to jumped back slightly.

"Um… are you alright honey?"

"It's…it's really you? I'm not dreaming this time?" she asked, desperate for an answer.

He frowned, of course she would dream of him being there though he really wasn't.

"No, you're not dreaming, I just got home and-"

"Oh thank Gott, I thought I vas going to explode!" without much of a warning, she suddenly grabbed his shirt and pulled him into bed with her. Poor Krory yelped in surprise, his tired body didn't stand much of a fight, though he wasn't sure if he even wanted to.

It took a moment to figure out exactly what was going on, but eventually he figured out that she was sitting on his lap, grasping his shirt like a vice grip and had her lips crushing his.

Obviously Krory was quite confused.

The moment his lips were free she suddenly began to kiss at his neck.

"Wh-what the….M-Miranda" he gulped," A-a-are you ok?" he already knew the answer to that.

She mumbled in between her kisses, he did his best to try and understand what was going on and what she was trying to say but was getting very distracted.

"H-honey, c-come on, you need to relax" he tried again, soon she let go of his shirt, letting him fall back.

But she ignored him, mumbling here and there as she tried to rip open his shirt. He couldn't understand her for the most part, but her actions alone were enough to tell him that she was very sexually frustrated about now.

In light of this revelation, Krory began to panic. He had read in several books that due to the increase in hormones of the females body they can get a little…excited. Though you would have expected it, there were a number of occasions where Miranda was feeling VERY sexually frustrated and that was before she was pregnant. If he didn't stop her now she would rape the poor man.

She eventually gave up on his shirt and went for his pants, in which Krory grabbed her hands in a panic.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Miranda! Calm down!"

"Arystar….please? its been months…I can't take this!" she whimpered, almost sounding desperate.

"Yes yes I know, sweetie but as much as I would love to, the fact that we would be doing it while your pregnant is just a little too weird and I'm really exhausted" he did his best to state his argument in a calm manner, though his grip on her hands were tight, to make sure she wouldn't attack him again.

"But…but…its been forever und I heard somevhere that it vouldn't effect the baby in anyvay und its good exercise und even if you veren't here I can't reach und-"

"ALRIGHT! Too much information there…honey…" he laughed nervously," Look I promise I'll make it up to you after she's born but for now let me sleep? I'm really tired"

She pouted and stared straight into his eyes and very soul, Krory shivered," You promise?"

He gulped," Cross my heart"

She remained as she was for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh," Fine…" she huffed.

He sighed in relief and let go of her wrists, she crossed her arms and pouted before removing herself from his lap, gently plopping over on her side next to him. A cold shoulder, Krory sighed sadly and fell over on his back, letting exhaustion and the comfy mattress take over.

Despite wanting nothing more than to cuddle with his fiancé, welcoming him home after a long and hard mission, he got the opposite. Under normal circumstances, he would do his best to not take this odd situation personally and try to not over think it, but soon his entire body just turned off.

He was out like a light and dead to the world, still in his clothes, lying on his back and breathing softly.

Meanwhile, Miranda was still awake, arms folded across her chest and keeping her back to him, silently waiting if he would try to apologize or make it up to her for his nonsense of refusing to sleep with her. But got nothing in the end, she waited for a few moments, but only received silence.

She bit her lip and gently tapped her finger against her arm, waiting. Still nothing.

The frustrated horny pregnant woman finally let out a small growled before flipping herself over to face him, to see for herself what the hold up was.

"ZZzzzz…."

"Are you kidding me?" she growled, sitting up on her elbows, peering through the darkness to confirm that he truly did just fall asleep in about 15 seconds.

She let out a small cry of defeat, she was just going to have to live with this feeling for a few more months…a few more long torturous antagonizing months.

Miranda sighed and gently lied beside him, listening to him breathe softly and watch the faint outline of his chest rise and fall.

His bare chest.

A small sly grin grew on her face as she recalled that she still opened most of his shirt in her desperate attempt to get some.

Scooted herself a tad closer to the unconscious vampire she kept her eyes glued on where she assumed his face was as she snaked a hand up his sides and into his shirt, sure enough she felt warm skin and sighed happily.

Being desperate, she was more than happy to take bare skin than her own imagination.

She purred softly, gently stroking his chest while he showed little to no response she didn't care, anything to subdue herself.

It didn't take long before she felt the need to rid him of the shirt entirely, she made quick work of the rest of his buttons, letting gravity take hold of the fabric and pull it to his sides. Wasting no time she slowly dragged her small hands from his chest to his abs, but like a splash of cold water found herself awakened from her sexual trance when she realized that she was no longer feeling warm skin but rough and slightly damp fabric.

Sitting up on her elbow again she looked down at where her hand was, trying to imagine what she was feeling. His entire torso was covered in bandages; the slightly damp spots of blood told her that his wounds were still fresh, as were his small whimpers of pain as she ran her hand across them.

"…vhat did they do to you?"

Receiving no answer, of course not expecting one, she scooted up slightly to place a small kiss on his cheek before cuddling into him, though careful to not harm him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…" she whimpered, once again her hormones over reacting she silently began to cry.

"I'm such a whore..." she mumbled into his shoulder letting her tears flow freely, "I've alvays have been, that's vhy ve're in this mess in the first place I'm so sorry Arys-

Her words were cut off short when she felt his hand sneak up behind her and rest on her large swollen belly.

"Shh…" he cooed softly, turning his head enough to place a small kiss on her forehead.

She blushed gently and looked up, his eyes were still closed but now with a small smile on his lips.

Miranda smiled sadly and buried her face in his shoulder, gently whispering, "I'm sorry…"

"I missed you" he whispered back before falling asleep, letting her tears of regret turn to joy, more than happy to have him home.

* * *

The next morning Krory woke up first, carefully leaving his fiancé's grasp to clean his wounds and replace his bandages from his last mission.

He sighed and looked over himself in the mirror, fresh white cloth covered his torso that was nearly sliced in half had he not turned around in time. He winced at the memory as he gently traced his wounds.

It was definitely a close call but definitely not his closet. He had been employed with the Order for nearly 3 years, yet he had accumulated more wounds in just these past few months than he had in a full year. His skin was covered in bruises, old scars and new ones, his eyes slowly beginning to look like Miranda's dark circles due to lack of sleep, hopefully not as permanent as hers.

As he stood there in the bathroom before the large mirror, speak of the devil here came Miranda. She walked right past him, probably didn't even really notice him, sliding her feet against the floor, looking somewhat zombie like before taking her usual place in front of the toilet. He watched her ritual morning sickness with a small frown, it was natural, and all of her symptoms meant everything was going well yet seeing her in pain was something he just had to learn to bear. He prepared a warm wet cloth as she finished her vomiting session, her small whimpers told him she was done for now.

"….Guter Morgen der Herr Toilette…" she whimpered, gently brushing her cheek against her porcelain friend.

"…Good morning" he called out, taking a seat next to her on the floor, placing the damp cloth on the back of her neck. Immediately getting her attention her head snapped up to face him, though instantly regretted it as her morning sickness headache came into effect full force. She whimpered, grasping her pulsation skull and leaned against the toilet.

"...hello…" she grumbled.

He smiled a bit, no point if they're both grumpy, he did his best to at least attempt to make her feel better, "Anything new that I should know about?"

"Not really…" she purred as he began to gently rub her sore back, "I'm sorry about last night…"

He blushed at the memory, "I-It's fine, I know you're getting anxious…I'd be lying if I said I wasn't either" he chuckled softly.

They shared a small laugh before falling into silence.

Finally she gently pat her toilet friend on its side before flushing it and closing the lid.

"…I'm sick of this…" she sighed, now folding her arms on top of the closed toilet and burying her face in it, enjoying his small back message.

"It's called pregnancy sweetie, you have t-"

"No no…I can't take this…by myself…I feel so alone" Miranda mumbled in her arms.

He stopped for a moment, "But you're not, you have Linalee and-"

"They're not you"

Finally she sat up and stared him through misty eyes, ready to spill over.

"I need you"

He smiled sadly, reaching up and brushing away her bangs from her eyes, "I need you too, this will all be over soon. Just hang in there for a bit longer, you can do it"

"…I can't stay depressed vhen you're around…" she fought a laughed as he put on his goofy smile that caused her to fall for him in the first place.

He chuckled and placed a small kiss on her cheek, "I love you too"

* * *

"Pancakes with cheese huh?" Krory commented with disgust.

Miranda laughed sheepishly, grasping his hand as they walked down the hallway out of the cafeteria, "It vas good…und surprisingly Soba is too!"

"One would HAVE to be pregnant to enjoy whatever that is!" he shuddered, repressing the memory of trying Kanda's favorite dish when he first joined the Order.

"If you say so, but I still really think you should try the pizza vith sardines…"

The moment the two turned into the next of many intersecting hallways, something warm and clammy was firmly placed over Miranda's mouth as well as Krory's.

Unfortunately for Krory the alleged 'attacker' was too short to reach Krory's mouth and was forced to climb on his back _then _cover his mouth.

"I keep forgetting how tall you are…" the 'attacker' commented.

'Komui?' the two exchanged nervously glances.

"You two will not say a word until we're in the clear you understand?" he whispered harshly, the two, though nervous, were quick to nod in agreement.

"Good, follow me and be quick!" Komui let them go and hopped of Krory's back before suddenly taking off. Confused, Krory and Miranda stood there watching him run down the hall way, stop, press his back to the wall and slide against it, making sure no one was around.

"…What…the…"

"…I think I know vhere he's going…" Miranda watched him carefully," Come on!" Miranda grasped his hand tighter and took off after the man of science before Krory had a chance to argue. Not that he would win anyway.

Up some stairs, a few hallway crossings and nervously slowing down the pace if there were people near by, soon they reached a secluded room covered in tape, "WORK IN PROGRESS DO NOT ENTER".

Of course at this Krory gulped.

Komui looked around, constantly on the look out for anyone who could possibly be watching him as he quickly pulled out some keys to unlock the door.

"Alright…In the clear!" he grinned victoriously and opened the door for the two. Miranda tugged on Krory's hand, giving him a gentle reassuring squeeze before entering. Once inside Komui quickly closed the door and locked it behind him.

Krory looked around, out of pure instinct he held her close as he examined the foreign machinery around him in the small room.

"Where…are we?"

"This is the ultrasound room" Miranda tugged at him again, out of habit walking over to the bed next to the odd machine,"…but I thought the machine vas broken…und my next appointment vas next veek?"

Komui's glasses shined, he had a small grin of pride on his face as he flipped on the switch. Within moments the machine hummed to life.

"I fixed it early so Mr. Krory here could see for himself!"

"R-really?" Miranda's eyes shined.

Despite hearing the wonderful stories of this new ability to see his baby girl while she's inside the womb, Krory was never able to see it for himself, always just so conveniently gone while Miranda was under going the procedure. But his lack of excitement was mainly due to the tendency to be rewarded before leaving his home again, to possibly lessen the blow though it never truly worked.

"I'm getting sent out tomorrow aren't I?"

Komui sighed, "No use fooling you anymore".

"Supervisor can't you do something? Can't he stay for a few days at least?" Miranda begged gently.

"I'm…I'm very sorry, both of you but I can't do that. But just think of all the extra work days you're racking up! Once your baby is born you'll be able to have at least two months of paid vacation!"

"I…suppose…" Krory mumbled a bit, not exactly happy with the answer but he knew he wasn't going to get anything else.

"Alright no more of that! Let's see how your baby girl is doing" Komui, diligently hiding his sorrow as he worked on his machine of madness.

Krory gulped, watching Komui do his thing. Which included putting strange gel on her bare belly and putting some strange remote over it. The poor vampire exorcist couldn't help but scratch his head at the strange ritual but Miranda seemed fine with it.

Soon, the screen beside her hummed to life, Krory bit his lip in anticipation and worry. Within a few moments the foggy static cleared, showing a faint outline of a sleeping baby, and soon to be his first born child.

"Ah ha, there you are. My she's gotten big" Komui laughed, keeping his eyes on the screen while he moved the remote here and there to get a better picture but the small child just wouldn't stop moving," Hmph, and camera shy it would seem get back here!" he grumbled, Miranda laughed watching him desperately try to get a clear picture of her face to show Krory.

Meanwhile, the tall exorcist forgot to breathe.

He didn't know what to expect from this sudden appointment, he would've been perfectly happy with a picture of his daughters foot and yet here he was watching her move, breathe, kick and grasp on this small black and white screen. In one swift moment it all came crashing down on him.

He was going to be a Dad.

Finally after just a few moments that felt like hours, he caught his breath and spoke gently, "…..is…is that really…"

"Ah ha! Caught you" Komui squealed in victory, finally getting a somewhat clear picture of her face," See? This is her nose, these black spots on the eyes, and chin is here!" he pointed to each feature, translating the blurry picture to what they were seeing.

"Oh wow…Miranda's she's beautiful" Krory whimpered, desperately fighting his tears, he swore to be a man to Komui, and crying just didn't seem manly yet he couldn't help but let a couple of stray tears escape upon seeing his baby.

"She's going to be tall like you, look at those legs!" Miranda laughed through her tears. She grasped his hand and gently kissed the back of it. Krory laughed also, wiping his face, blushing in embarrassment though gently grasping her hand as well.

"H-hey don't you start crying! You'll make me cry too!" Komui grumbled, looking away from the cute couple thought his shoulders were shaking slightly.

"Komui this is the greatest thing you've ever created!" Krory exclaimed happily, Komui, finally composing himself, turned to face the two, shrugging at the comment.

"Well actually it's from the future…but I personally think the 3-D movie projector is the best but each to their own I guess!" he laughed.

"Now, that's enough for now before the machine overheats, if that's alright with you two?" he paused his motions to switch the ultrasound off, waiting for the ok.

"It's more than enough thank you so much!" Krory, with a big smile on his face and free hand clenched in motivation, "I promise I won't complain anymore! I'll pack and get ready to leave right now!"

Komui felt his throat tighten and heart die a little inside, "…yeah…you do that…"

With that he turned the machine off. Letting the screen of their baby fade away into the darkness.

* * *

As Krory held his lovely Miranda in his arms and ran off happily down the hallway, Komui sighed in relief, watching the two go as he locked up his "secret room".

"Krory sure looks happy" Reever, who was waiting outside for them, commented as he also watched the couple go.

"The best he's looked all month" Komui smiled, putting his key in his pocket.

"…so you actually went out of your way to fix the thing while the Officers weren't here so he could see his child?" Reever scratched his stubble, making sure what he thought was true.

Komui shrugged, rubbing his nose, very proud of his charity, "It's only fair besides, he needed to see what he was fighting for with his own eyes. With this motivation he just might be able to get through what is to come"

For a moment, they were silent, watching Krory gently peck his girl on the forehead before disappearing from sight.

"…I sure hope they're ready"

"…..So do I"

* * *

Sooooooooooooo I COULD write up a list of excuses for you all :D But that would be a novel and a half.

I deeply apologize to you all for the lack of updates. Finally graduated and now i can move on to more important things in life. Like Fanfiction!

I promise to finish this fic before I work on anything else. rawr!

Cmon guys! Keep the KroryxMiranda love alive!

~SWD


	7. Birth: Please come home

You know, some people get Writers Block. I get Writer BRICKED. I get hit, unconcious, wake up and its months later...sheesh. Almost done! Enjoy! Thank you for your patience!

* * *

Hell.

That's all Miranda could describe her current situation. Just days away from her due date, belly swollen to max capacity, pain in places never thought possible, lack of sleep beyond what she would consider normal for her usual insomnia, currently at two weeks with not a wink of sleep, and worst of all, Krory was gone.

Sent on a mission one day and didn't come back, and still hasn't. So far he had been gone for a month, hopping from mission to mission around the world. For this, she cried, hoping it would at least ease her physical pains or exhaust her to sleep but no; she couldn't find sleep regardless of how painfully exhausted she was.

She wept every night in the large bed that felt so cold and empty.

Tonight was no different.

Miranda desperately clutched the pillow belonging to her fiancé, burying her face in it wishing it was him, though his scent was starting to disappear from his own room and her mind. She fought the urge to wipe her tears and whatever else was spilling from her face on his pillow in fear of soiling all that she had left of him. Her body shook as she sobbed to herself, biting her lips to stop herself from outwardly weeping; it was nearly midnight and other occupants of the Black Order were asleep. She despite her pain she refused to bother others for the sake of her own mental breakdown.

'He's dead…He's dead…he…has to be…' she thought to herself,' He wouldn't leave me…he...he would never! They're lying to me, he's dead and they won't tell me!' Miranda whimpered, slowly cracking in her attempt to keep the noise level down. With her emotions already in shambles, the increase in hormones of her pregnancy of course didn't help the situation any.

'Vhy….vhy ist this happening? Ve didn't do anything…'

"I vish…this could all be over…" she whined.

Like a strike of nostalgia her plea was heard.

Suddenly her insides contorted, more so than a normal contraction, her eyes grew wide realizing that what she was feeling was her water breaking.

"Vhat The Hell! Don't you know sarcasm vhen you hear it?" she screamed into the sky, recalling a time when she wished for time to stop, with much misfortune her wish was answered.

Miranda quickly sat up but only to get knocked down by a painful contraction, she lay there clutching her belly in pain while desperately looking around the room for help at the hour of night. Luckily, she found her golem resting silently on her dresser, feeling no strength to move she desperately reached out from where she was for the small device.

Another contraction hit and hit her hard, she whimpered out loud, now not at all caring is anyone heard her, if anything that was what she needed most. Help.

Fighting off a wave of intense pain she pushed herself forward just enough to grab the small thing and turned it on.

Without letting the other person speak, Miranda let her tears flow and cried into the golem in her shaking hands, "L-Linalee help me!"

For a moment there was no answer, Miranda panicked and cried again," Linalee wake up! Hel-"

Before she could finish her plea, she heard her own door being kicked open by dark boots. There the young girl stood, looking tired but also in a panic, as well as in her shorts and tank top pajamas.

"I-I-is it time?"

A contraction hit again, Miranda whimpered and curled into a ball," J-Ja!"

"O-Oh God it's time, oh Gods its time….w-well…c'mon lets get you out of here!" Linalee, despite having no idea what to do, she quickly scooped the small crying woman in her arms and ran for the only place where someone did know what to do.

She hopped from floor to floor with careful grace towards the medical wing, doing her best to ignore Miranda's cries of pain and her desperate need for Krory to be with her.

It wasn't long before the medical wing doors were kicked open, nearly off its hinges, scaring the wits out of the nurses who were still up.

"Emergency!" Linalee announced as Miranda screamed, clutching her belly.

Within moments there was organized madness within the wing, a bed was wheeled out, trays with water and rags were brought out and other equipment all ready for this big moment in Black Order history, the world's first child of two exorcist parents. The Head Nurse was soon on the scene, helping Linalee place Miranda on the bed; who now didn't bother holding back her cries as the contractions became constant.

"Miranda please hang in there! We're almost ready" The Head nurse held her hand reassuringly, not at all bothered by the small woman's amazing strength," Linalee could you please notify Supervisor Komui? We'll handle it from here"

Linalee hesitated; she watched the madness continue throughout the medical room. Of course she had been a witness to severe injuries and other emergencies take place here yet there was a different air about tonight's circumstance. Miranda cried out in pain again, bringing the young girl back into reality.

"O-Ok…I'll be back Miranda!"

For a moment forgetting her pain, Miranda's head snapped up in a panic, she wanted to cry out for her friend, not wanting to be alone but her baby wanted out and soon.

"Gyaaaaaah!"

Linalee took off back into the halls of the Order, the cries of Miranda echoed throughout the building, finally earning the attention of sleepy, irritated and curious exorcists and finders. It wasn't long before even some nurses were sent out to reassure everyone that all was well…for the most part.

Within moments the young girl made it to her brother's office, in the habit of kicking things tonight, she took a swift boot to his doors before entering.

"Komui! Brother! Please be awake Miranda is-"suddenly her words died on her lips. Expecting her brother and his staff to be asleep on the blanket of paper covering the floor, she instead found Komui sitting at his desk, with two suited people in front of him.

"Oh, hello Linalee" Leverrier politely greeted with a smile, Howard Link nodded his hello.

Linalee knew better than anyone that there was nothing but evil intent behind his innocent smile. She found it difficult forming words, his presence here and at this time meant that they were on a mission, and nothing could stop them.

"I-I…um…Miranda…" she stammered, ripping her gaze from the Officials to face her brother, seeking answers.

Komui's eyes were narrowed and intense, she had never seen him so upset and powerless before, his fingers were intertwined tightly barely hovering over his lips, a small gesture to stop himself from breaking, "I know…I'll be there soon" he replied softly, not looking up, he would crack if he saw his little sister's look of horror.

Finding no words, or reason to here any longer, Linalee quickly jumped back out into the halls where she was needed, ignoring the feeling of them watching her.

* * *

"Miranda! What are you doing!"

Hours had passed and there was only slow progress, the Head Nurse tried to keep cool but time was crucial and Miranda's will was broken.

"I…I…I'm sorry…I can't…I can't do it…" she sobbed, clutching the sheets in pain.

"If you don't your baby is as good as dead!" she screamed," Don't you dare give up on us now"

"I can't!" Miranda screamed back, now aggravated, feeling very alone, no one could understand her pain physically and emotionally. Yet in her anger she showed progress, the Head Nurses blinked in surprise, finally spotting the head.

"I said push Miranda!" she tried again, hoping to coax out another angry response.

Her theory worked, Miranda screamed back, "I told you I CAN'T DO IT" once again more progress was shown, apparently she had incredible ability when she was upset but Krory could've told you that any day.

It was then she felt it, the home stretch of all her pain and misery for the past nine months, forgetting her own words before she put in all of her willpower and strength in one last push.

"AAhh…AAHHH!"

Soon another cry replaced her own, the small wail of the Black Order's first baby.

"It's a girl! She's beautiful!" The Head nurse held the bloodied child in her grasp with a big smile. Miranda was busy trying to catch her breath, not because she was in labor for hours on end but because she finally saw the source of nine months of hell and she took her breath away.

"Oh…oh wow…" she panted finally, watching them cut the cord and clean her baby.

"Miranda! You did it!" Linalee cried happily, finally let in the medical wing after being forced to wait outside until it was over. The young girl quickly ran over and held her friend, Miranda, despite how exhausted she felt, clung to her friend.

"J-ja…I did…" she laughed at herself with tears of joy in her eyes.

Unfortunately, their happiness was short lived. Soon the door opened again for more visitors, Miranda felt Linalee stiffen and gasp; there was a silent yet eerie presence in the room.

"Oh we just missed it…oh well, we can begin now" Leverrier shrugged off his disappointment, nodding the order, Howard Link made quick strides over to the nurses.

The Head Nurse blinked in confusion, "W-wait what are you doing?"

"Sorry but we'll be taking the child now" there was little sympathy in his voice as he gently took the now cleaned and wrapped up bundle in his arms.

"V-vhat are they…" Miranda whined in pain as she sat up, watching them in confusion. Just then it all clicked, finally recognizing the men she had seen visiting the Black Order often and on occasion see them around her check ups with Komui, any time she had asked about them to him he would never answer.

Linalee called out, "Wait! Link! At least let her hold-"

"Time is of the essence" Leverrier cut her off," We must begin now"

"Begin! Begin what?" but as she finished her question, an answer came to mind.

"Wait…are you…but we gave up on those experiments years ago!", she growled, now there were tears streaming down Linalee's face, fighting off horrible memories of children being forced to sync with innocence, only to die in the end.

"Things have changed" he answered plainly, Link left the room with the wailing girl in his arms, but just before leaving the room himself he stopped to smile back at Miranda..

"Thank you Miss Lotto" he said, and left.

In a matter of seconds it had felt like they had reached in her chest, and crushed her heart. She remained silent for a moment, in complete shock of what had just took place. The room was quiet save of the distant cries of her child that slowly became softer and faint as the further they went. The nurses and Linalee exchanged glances of horror, true they Order was desperate for more exorcists yet this was too extreme, but there wasn't a thing anyone could do but watch.

Suddenly Miranda snapped.

"PLEASE VAIT!" she screamed, now scrambling to get out of bed and run after them. But Linalee was quicker; she wrapped her arms around Miranda, holding her arms down.

"Miranda! Please-" she begged, fighting another wave of tears threatening to spill over.

"Let me go! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS" now sobbing, she continued to struggle against the young girl but her exhausted body just couldn't overpower Linalee's iron grip. Yet she wouldn't let up, soon her struggles were turning violent and desperate, kicking and screaming.

Soon the other nurses joined in holding the hysterical woman down, "She's going into shock, we need to sedate her" the Head Nurse ran off for a moment to retrieve a sleep gas

"I'm so sorry Miranda" Linalee forcefully pushed her down back onto the bed as the nurse placed the mask over her nose and mouth. Finally she slowly stopped struggling; her arms and legs went limp as she breathed the gas in. Her body was already exhausted from birth, it didn't take long for her to eyes to close and fall into a deep asleep.

The room let out a resounding sigh of relief as Miranda breathed softly finally getting the sleep she deserved.

Linalee took a seat next to the bed while she watched the nurses move at almost snail speed, putting things away and cleaning up. Joy completely absent from the room, only depression and worried thoughts filled the air.

Just minutes had passed when there was a gentle knock on the door, the room paused for a moment with all eyes on the door as it slowly opened.

"…is she ok?" a small voice asked.

"Brother!" Linalee stood up.

"…I've…I've tried everything" he started, knowing full well what they wanted to know,"…for months…I can't stop them" Komui removed his hat and let his shoulder slump, running a frustrated hand through his hair, refusing to look at Miranda though she was dead to the world now.

"What are they doing now?"

"They're running tests…to see if she can be an accommodator"

It was quiet, it was true then. They want to make her an exorcist.

Komui wrung his hat in his grasp, "I know…we've tried on relatives of exorcists and failed…there…might actually be a chance with two exorcist parents…" he trailed off, he was no more curious than the men that took the child away. He's a scientist, yet just knowing that he was curious made him feel ashamed.

Linalee looked back at the sleeping Miranda, "Y-you're kidding…but if they fail then…"

Before she could finish her concern, the small communication device in Komui's ear turned on, another voice called out.

**"Supervisor! Krory just checked in!"**

Komui sprung back to life, pressing a button on the ear piece to reply quickly, "Where is he?"

**"Looks like Ireland, it will take him at least four days to get here though" **

Finally, Komui cracked a small smile, "That's not the point, keep him on the phone I'm on my way"

"Brother?"

He turned back before leaving the room, glancing back at Miranda's seemingly lifeless body," Please stay with Miranda, I'm going to bring him back home" he put his hat back on his head and quickly headed out.

* * *

"Komui? Is there something wrong?"

Finally after being on hold for a good twenty minutes Krory heard back from home, this time it was Komui's voice.

"Look, we don't have a lot of time, you need to get here as soon as possible"

The panic in the Supervisors voice was more than enough to tell Krory a few things, his eyes widened and heart jumped for joy.

"…it's Miranda isn't it? Did she deliver?"

There was a small pause.

"S-she did, but things are complicated over here. You're technically not allowed home yet"

Now Krory paused.

"…Not allowed…" he tried his best to wrap his mind around this strange concept of not being allowed to go home and see his baby.

"Please understand, I'll explain everything when you get home" "Now listen there is a medical loophole that we can use to our advantage, if you're mortally wounded no one can reject you from coming home right?"

Unfortunately, Krory saw a window of opportunity and he wasn't going to let it slip by, regardless of the consequences or letting Komui finish with his plan.

"So just hop on a train and pretend t-"

Komui stopped himself as he heard Krory cry out in pain and the Finders accompanying him panic.

"Gyaah! Oh my God are you crazy?"

"D-did he just stab himself?"

The Supervisor fought the urge to slap his forehead, of course he would go this far if it meant he could come back.

Krory groaned "…T-tell her…I'm coming home…"

And with that the line was cut. Komui sighed and plopped back into his chair, gently rubbing his temples.

Reever sighed, placing a new pile of papers next to Komui's desk, "So now what? Krory is four days away, Miranda is unconscious and our lovely officials have the baby like a science experiment"

"Well we can't do anything, but he can" he smiled a bit, everything that Komui had been talking about, being a man and being there for his family, all came down to this moment.

"He just stabbed himself with some foreign object so he could come back and save the day, I sincerely doubt he's going to take four days to get here"

* * *

Meanwhile, Krory was busy washing his bloody his hands in a river near the train station as his Finder's looked on.

"Wh-what's going on?" one asked gently, not quite sure what to make of an exorcist suddenly grabbing the sharpest object within range, in this case a broken wine bottle, and thrusting it into his own stomach, barely missing any important organs that might have really cost him his life.

Krory stood up and winced, holding his new bandages around his waist and slowly making his way into the station where the train had just arrived.

"I don't know, but my family is in danger and we're leaving NOW" he growled, walking past the two who snapped into place like soldiers being yelled at by an angry commander, letting him pass.

"Y-yes sir!"

Thankfully, the train was more than half the trip the rest was on foot or horse, Krory could rest now and run the rest of the way there if he could, and he would.

He carefully took his seat, leaning his head against the window, looking out towards the North where home was.

_'Please, just a little while longer…'_

* * *

Review please D: they're the only thing keeping me going at this point! I love you all that do all the time btw :3

~SWD


	8. Welcome Home

According to normal traveling times, from Krory's location to the Black Order HQ, it would, or should, have taken four days.

Five days meaning, rest stops, bathroom breaks, food breaks, waiting for the train, renting horse carriages and so on.

"Sir? Krory? A-Are you ok?"

"You can't seriously pass out here! Not after all that!"

"Don't mind…just…taking...a nap…" Krory mumbled, as he hugged his knees and closed his eyes, while the two Finders struggled to paddle the small gondola into the water way entrance of the Order.

Four days?

Try two.

For the past two day's Krory had not slept and had not stopped, and the poor Finders with him at the time had to do so as well. When waiting for the train took too long, they took horses, when was it time to eat? Done while moving, luckily not the same for bathroom breaks, although Krory was on a mission and wasn't going to let anyone stop him. That being said the Finders did their best to hold it in and not face the wrath of the Vampire.

"Dear God, I can't wait to pee without being rushed…" one Finder whimpered, paddling his best but his tired arms could only go so far, and looking at the streams of water flow pass them wasn't helping his situation any.

"You said it…Hey! Look it's the Supervisor!"

Komui smiled brightly upon seeing the boat carrying Krory, though his smile faded when upon closer inspection the condition of this rag tag team. Pale, sickly, not to mention Krory was still wounded, most likely had not been properly treated.

He watched the two Finders jump onto the platform and fall on their faces, hugging the floor they called home.

"Good heavens you all look horrible"

One Finder stood up slowly and began working on docking the boat, "We feel horrible…"

"Sorrycan'talkgottapee!" while the other took off to the nearest restroom.

"I see…you're something else Mr. Krory" he smiled a bit.

Krory sighed and finally looked up from his fetal position, "…can I sleep now?" not bothering in hiding his pathetic voice as his body began giving up on him.

"No problem, the medical unit will be here any moment to pick you up, then we can tal-"

_"Supervisor, report to the Lab #37 immediately" _

A voice spat into Komui's ear piece, interrupting rather rudely.

"Ah, was wondering when he'd notice…" Komui spoke softly to himself, not that it mattered, Krory fell asleep in the boat anyway. Soon the medical team made their way onto the docks with a stretch bed and other supplies.

Komui smiled and gave them a cheerful thumbs up, "Please take good care of him, I'll be coming by shortly"

With that he was off, leaving the team dumbfounded.

Last time they checked, Komui didn't have any human contact in a few days, the guilt and grief for the entire situation hit him hard and the whole Order knew it.

And there he went, skipping off with a smile on his face towards the child's captors.

Strange man isn't he?

* * *

"You called your majesty?"

"Why is he back?"

Komui blinked, a tad surprised at the vein popping out of the other man's forehead, and even more surprised he wasn't upset with his majesty remark, "Hm? Who?"

"No time for games Supervisor, why is Arystar Krory back? He wasn't due to return for another two months" Link chimed in, seeing how Leverrier was too angry to speak at this point.

Komui stood there, gently tapping his chin as he tried to recall what his superiors were talking about, a few moments later a light clicked on in his brain, "Ah yes, it would appear Mr. Krory had been mortally injured on the job"

"What? What sort of excuse is that?" Leverrier growled, feeling another vein pulsating in his throat.

"Oh I'm sorry, you didn't know?" Komui desperately fought a smile as he calmly strut across the room towards the bookcase, ignoring other officials that watched him carefully, paranoid at his strange behavior.

For a moment he stared at the bookcase, searching for the right one, though it was covered in dust, old papers sticking out of random books, whether they were actual pages or just papers no one could tell anymore. Despite that he knew exactly where it was and plucked out a rather large dusty blue book.

He cracked it open and patiently searched, page by page, while Leverrier's patience grew thinner and thinner. As if feeling a growing sense of evil over his shoulder, Komui quickened his pace and soon found what he was searching for all along.

"Ah here we go, as stated in the Medical code of conduct of the new Black Oder Exorcists regulations B-7,_'All Exorcists that retain life threatening injuries or illnesses must immediately return to the nearest Black Order Head Quarters for treatment, no questions asked'_"

Komui flipped the book around in his grasp to show that what he had found was in fact true, he even pointed at the tiny print of rules that said so.

"…"

The room fell silent. Komui slapped the book closed, coughing slightly at the puff of dust that spewed from the old book as he shut it.

"Not once did you specify that the medical code would be overruled with your visit, just the mission schedule, the lab for your work and a few other things are in your control yes?"

Leverrier's eye twitched, "Just shut up and keep him away from the lab or the girl, understand?" and with that, knowing he was defeated in a loop hole, he stomped off with his train of officials to continue work.

But as they left, the gentle shine of polished guns at the side of said 'officials' caught Komui's eye.

More like bodyguards.

"Of course…"

He waited for the group to be out of site before quickly putting the book back in its place and pressing a small button on his earpiece.

"Linalee, do you have it?" he called out.

He waited for a moment, his younger sister gently whispering back into her golem, hoping to not wake the Time exorcist, who seemed to still be in a sleep coma, "Yes, Miranda is still out but we'll be ready"

* * *

Meanwhile in the medical wing, Krory finally showed signs of life. He groaned pathetically and held his stomach, pleased to find new bandages replacing his old ones that he attempted to do himself.

"Welcome back to the living Krory" a voice called out, he squinted, the medical wing lights felt like the sun.

"How do you feel?" the voice tried again.

"Been better…" he groaned, fighting his tired body to sit up.

"Whoa take it easy big guy" another familiar voice called out, gently grasping his arm to help him sit up.

"Lavi?"

"And Allen, they helped out bringing you here" Komui gave a thumbs up to the two boys, "Try this, you should perfectly fine"

Krory rubbed his eyes and blinked, now adjusting to the real world, and found Komui standing before him with a red pouch with his name on the label. Considering Allen's small look for disgust and a familiar scent, he concluded it was just the thing he needed right now.

Akuma blood.

"How did…"

"We started collecting some when you came around, works wonders when we need you to get out of the hospital bed"

Krory felt his fangs tingle lightly, he grabbed the blood bag and bit down like he would for a real Akuma, quickly draining it dry.

Allen turned his head, pretending the chair beside him was more interesting while Lavi turned around, "Ew I can't watch…"

"Sissies, all of you…" Komui huffed, shaking his head," So how do you feel now?"

Krory smiled, letting out a small sigh of content and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "Great actually" he demonstrated by stretching and beginning to climb out of bed.

"Good…um…now Krory" he started slowly, like a signal Lavi and Allen turned back to the problem at hand and stood at the ready. Krory paused for a moment after slipping on his shirt.

"Listen to me VERY carefully, we want you to relax and be calm so you don't hurt yourself" Komui continued, again he spoke slowly and clearly, making Krory nervous.

He looked around at his comrades, the jokes were done, and things were serious, even though for a moment he didn't know why.

"…..Allen…Lavi…what's going on…"

Then it clicked.

The reason he was in the medical wing in the first place, the reason he had stabbed himself purposely to get home. His face fell into worry.

"Where is Miranda? Where's my baby?"

Komui held his breath for a moment, there was no point in holding anything back or sugar coating it.

"Miranda gave birth two days ago, the officials took the baby immediately afterwards. Miranda is unconscious right now, she's fine but they're doing experiments to see if the child can be compatible with innoce-"

Komui didn't finish, he couldn't, within a blink of an eye Krory made it across the room, grabbed the supervisor by the shirt and slammed him against the wall behind him and screamed," WHAT?"

Komui yelped and grasped at Krory's iron grip, "G-gaaah! Allen! Lavi!"

"S-sorry! He was too fast!" Lavi panicked as the two boys, failing in their requested job to calm Krory down when he heard the news, jumped in, pulling and holding the tall exorcist to tear him away but to no avail. Perhaps the Akuma blood wasn't the best idea.

"WHAT THE HELL" Krory growled, his white streak threatening to stand in fury. For the first time in his life, Komui was terrified of the normally goofy exorcist.

"I-I'm s-sorry! I did everything I could!"

"WHERE ARE THEY?"

"Lab #39, 78th floor! leggo leggo leggo!"

Krory looked straight into Komui's eyes, searching for a reason to be upset at him, upset at anyone in the room to appease his anger but found nothing, for now. He let go of the frightened man and glared at the two boys still holding him down. They quickly let him go, feeling an evil aura coming from their friend who stomped off. Forgetting how to stand Komui fell flat on his bottom, watching Krory grab his cloak, meaning he was ready to leave.

"Krory wait! The officials have guards all over the place, they're going to kill you if you get too close" he called out a warning, though they fell on deaf ears. Krory continued buckling his boots, ignoring anything they had to say.

He almost felt betrayed; he trusted his friends and superiors to take care of his family while he was gone.

Now his first child was a science experiment and no one is doing anything?

Allen, though not truly trying to get in his way, issued another warning, "Some exorcists were called in to help too, though we got most of them to not but-"

"Let. Them. Try" he snapped.

Without looking back he calmly opened the door and slammed it shut behind him as he took off into the heart of the Black Order in search of his baby.

Allen, Lavi, and Komui remained as they were, dumbfounded and shocked.

"I've…never seen him that upset" Lavi gulped, he had experienced Krory's fury many times before, especially when the Noah picked on him during missions. But this was no anger like any other.

"That, my dear boys, is not an angry man. That is a Father" Komui picked up his fallen hat and smiled a bit, feeling proud to see the silly exorcist finally grow up into the man he needed to be for his family.

The two boys exchanged glances.

"He's going to need back up"

"Waaay ahead of you" Lavi grinned and twirled his temporarily small hammer in between his fingers.

* * *

Upset. Angry. Pissed off. Furious. Rage.

None of these words seemed to justify exactly how the vampire exorcist was feeling right now. His muscles and fist clenched tight, his innocence activated though he didn't notice or command it, face curled into a fierce scowl, and eyes on the verge on burning red.

Nothing could justify his anger.

Finally making it into the main hall he looked up at his destination, the 78th floor and the levels below it completely surrounded by guards and other exorcists.

An enemy in his own home.

"Hey, Vampire"

Krory fought the urge the smash a hole in the wall as he turned to face his first road block.

Kanda. With a small group of exorcists behind him.

"You're under orders not to go the-"

He didn't even have a chance to warn him, Krory back handed Kanda in the face like he was an annoying insect.

"Get the hell out of my way!"

With Kanda near unconsciousness partially inside of the wall he was thrown into, the exorcists behind him made quick work of doing as Krory asked and got out of the way as he began sprinting down the hall.

As quickly as word spread of Miranda's pregnancy, same went for Krory defeating Kanda in a single swipe. Needless to say the remainder of exorcists aiding the Officials backed away as soon as they caught sight of the angry vampire, jumping and running up the walls, from floor to floor.

Without even breaking a sweat he made it, he kept his eyes and ears on alert, despite making it to the designated floor as instructed by Komui, he had yet to run into any trouble, this made him worry.

Regardless he huffed and bolted into the nearest hallway, following the signs that led to many of the Orders lab's. Now closer to his goal, he took off with all he had towards his destination, the large lab doors with their numbers on them looked like blurs to him.

36.

37.

38.

The hallway suddenly turned to the right; Krory slammed his feet into the ground and skidded to a halt before smashing into the wall. He turned into the new path where Lab #39 was clearly painted on the doors before him, but was guarded by a small horde of minions of the Officials.

Before he had a chance to attack or defend himself they opened fire.

"GYAAAH!"

Krory cried out in pain, bullets tearing into his already tired and wounded body. The impact of so many bullets forced him back into the wall, all he could do his stand there and take it.

For a moment, he felt himself go into a memory, recalling a time where Miranda nearly died the same way, caught in a shower of Akuma bullets. At the time he was there to save her, unfortunately no one would be there to do the same for him.

As quickly as it started it ended, the men ceased fire and watched Krory fall over in a pathetic heap of his own blood.

"I thought I told you to stay away from here…"

Krory's eyes snapped open, recognizing the voice of evil. He looked up and found Leverrier standing tall and seemingly victorious above him.

If he weren't covered in bullet holes he would strangle the man without a second thought, which brought an interesting revelation. Why was he still alive?

"We won't kill you, you're too valuable to the Order" he answered for him, Krory blinked in realization that he was not shot once in the chest or head though his arms and legs were completely out of commission.

"I'm truly sorry Mr. Krory but we are on the verge of an evolutionary breakthrough, you should be proud"

As if someone had struck a match, his pervious anger had returned in full force nearly overshadowing his pain that could've brought any normal man into unconsciousness.

"Take him away please, and keep him away" Leverrier waved his hand and walked away, Krory snarled furiously, desperately fighting his tired body to stand but he just couldn't move. All he could do was watch the guards march towards him to fulfill their orders as Leverrier opened the door to continue his work.

But just then, the few seconds of the door being opened, he could hear her.

His baby, his daughter wailing and screaming her little lungs out.

Crying for help. Crying for him.

Then the door closed, and there was silence.

He couldn't hear the men yell at him or even feel them pulling him to stand up to be taken away.

Now, that small match within his soul turned into a raging fire, boiling his insides.

The puddle of blood under him suddenly came to life and slowly slid back to his body and straight back into the very wounds it came from. Krory had crystallized or hardened his blood and made massive claws in battle before; today it returned to the bullet holes in his body and hardened, making temporary patches in his arms and legs. The guards around him watched as red blotches covered his wounds and backed away, leaving the vampire who seemed to be frozen in blind fury as his innocence repaired him.

He felt fangs itch like he would if an Akuma meal was close by but now strangely his back began to burn, his boiling blood metaphor possibly taken too seriously.

His fists curled tighter, as he slowly made his way to his feet. All of them knew they were supposed to stop him, but none of them currently dared, according to what they saw and did to him, he shouldn't even be moving let alone standing on his own.

He suddenly doubled over in pain, he screamed, feeling as though something was trying to break out of his body, though he couldn't see it, the men around him saw something protruding through his back but still under his cloak. Finally, the tough fabric could no longer hold it in, it ripped out of his body as he screamed in immense pain a pair of giant red wings sprouted from his back as a mixture of bone and blood, by this point the men either ran or fired, either was hopeless, bullets just bounced off his newly evolved innocence.

Not at all bothered by his new ability, or most likely didn't care, he took off, fueled by pure rage partly running and partly flying towards the lab doors. The thick metal couldn't hold him back, nothing could now. He rammed right through them, catching all those inside by complete surprise and pounced on top of the table where his first born lay wailing.

Krory crouched above her, eyes burning crimson matching his massive bloody wings spread out, growling in an almost animalistic and very protective manner at those who were too close.

He didn't need to say anything, people fled from his mere presence.

Looking down he finally saw her, his two day old baby covered in strange wires and circuitry for their experiments. He wasted no time in carefully removing them from her small body.

"Shh shh it's ok sweetheart" he cooed as she continued to cry.

His demeanor changed as quickly as a light switch, he carefully sat on his knees and with the softest touch, gently picked up his little girl. Her wide brown eyes red from tears, but her cries had ended, seemingly recognizing his voice. An out of place fatherly smile spread across his lips.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore" he held her close, fighting tears she clung to him, the first person in her new life that hasn't hurt her.

"That's enough! Kill him!" Leverrier cried out in anger and pain, being right behind the door as Krory smashed through it. __

Their union was cut short; more men appeared though they kept their distance this time and fired. Krory no longer felt anger, but panic and fear of his child possibly getting hurt in the crossfire. He held her close and brought his wings up, shielding them from their onslaught while he desperately looked around for a way out.

"I'm sorry sweetie, this might be a little scary for you" he apologized as his eyes fell upon a window just big enough to be an escape route.

Grabbing a hand full of his already shredded cloak, he ripped out a chunk to create a makeshift blanket for her. Once wrapped and secure he made a break for it, launching himself into the air and straight out the window. Glass shards embedded into his arms and back but he didn't care, as long as she was safe he could take on the world.

Despite never using his new flying ability before he glided through the air like a professional outside the large Black Order tower, seeking another way out. Running away in general seemed like a good idea but he was still wounded and it wouldn't be long before his innocence gave out on him and released his bullet wounds.

For now he went up, gently but keeping a firm grasp on his bundle of joy as he made his way to the very top of the Order.

"We should be safe for now…" he panted, landing gracefully on the stone floor, looking around the rooftop and finding no recent activity.

Krory sighed in relief and plopped on his rear end, trying to catch his breath.

But there was no use, the small child in his arms gently babbled nonsense and took his breath away.

He held her out slightly so that he could see her better. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Well…would you look at that, you got stuck with my white bangs after all" he laughed a bit, gently stroking the tiny patch of white hair with his finger.

Time seemed to stop, he sat there, bleeding, tired and sore yet he couldn't stop smiling as he stared at his baby.

"You know…funny we should hide here…" he started, holding her close to his chest and gently rocking back and forth," Last time I was here I was wounded too…begging for your mother's forgiveness" he laughed a bit, not at all caring that she couldn't understand him.

"Funny, here I am begging for yours…" he looked down at the bundle in his arms who stared back at him, she had Miranda's eyes. With that he finally broke down and wept, holding his daughter close.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry I wasn't here, I should've…I could've…I promise I won't ever leave you or your mother ever again" he whimpered, gently kissing her face. Like some kind of instinct, his new wings folded together in front of him like a shield protecting them both as he continued to rock her, praying no one would find them.

* * *

"…What is this?" Allen asked gently, staring at the strange red object sitting before them on the roof of the Black Order, making sure what he was seeing was in fact real.

"I…don't know…but Linalee said she spotted Krory going towards the roof…" Lavi replied, slowly walking closer towards the object.

"…But how she's been in Miranda's room this whole time" Allen bent down slightly, looking at a reasonably safe distance from the strange thing.

"…She said he was flying"

The two boys remained silent, exchanging glances before looking upon the strange thing closer. Upon closer inspection a body could be found within the red walls of the foreign object and it was breathing.

"…so then this must be…" Allen spoke absent mindedly as he bravely brought his hand forward to touch what they hoped to be their friend.

Near millimeters came between his hand and Krory's wing before his eyes snapped open, feeling the presence of people around him. Like a reflex, his wings split apart and his hand grasped the nearest throat while protectively holding his baby.

"GYAH HOLY GOD"

For whatever strange reason that nearest throat was Lavi despite Allen being the one to nearly touched him.

Upon hearing familiar voices Krory's eyes softened and bangs flopped back into his face, quickly letting go of his friend who he nearly strangled to death.

"L-lavi? Allen?"

"H-hey there big guy" Allen gulped, bringing his hands up in case of a sudden attack while Lavi his behind him, shaking in fear, now officially traumatized.

"Need a hand? You're in quite a bit of trouble"

"Y-yeah…They'll find me soon" Krory carefully folded his wings behind his back and stood up," I didn't really think this through"

"It's ok, we didn't either. But Komui did, we gotta get to Miranda and Linalee. We'll meet up with him then and figure a way out of this mess" Allen gave him a reassuring smile and pat on the back.

"Thanks guys…" Krory couldn't help but feel instantly better, his friends didn't abandon him after all. As a way to ask for forgiveness for nearly killing him, Krory carefully placed his child in Lavi's arm.

The red head gulped, holding her nervously, but found peace once he realized she was still fast asleep.

"Lavi, you drop her you are a dead man" Krory quickly added with a small scowl while Allen carefully put his arm over his shoulder once noticing the tall exorcist was still wounded and tired.

"I wouldn't dare she's so cute!" Lavi laughed, gently brushing his cheek against the baby girl's.

"Lavi, focus" Allen carefully, but quickly walked towards the door with Krory using him as a crutch. Lavi took point, opening the door and peaking around for any guards.

"So far so good…"

"Don't jinx us, keep moving!"

"…this isn't the best time…but I really missed you guys…" Krory groaned in pain though couldn't help but smile as the boys bickered.

"Aw…we missed you too…oh….crap" Lavi's words died on his lips as he approached the railings in front of the door, looking down he could see small dots, most likely guards looking for Krory and the baby, running all into one particular direction and it wasn't towards the roof.

"Where are they going?" Allen scratched his head, leaning over the rail to watch them scrabble below.

Krory however knew exactly where they were going and growled, "That's our room!"

"They must've thought you were going to Miranda"

Krory looked up at his friends with pleading eyes, "I need to get down there"

"Hang on big guy I think I have an idea!" Lavi grinned, carefully adjusting himself to hold the girl in one arm and grabbing his hammer with the other.

Lavi called out to his Innocence and held out his weapon upside just over the railing, the mallet expanded and its handle grew creating a makeshift pole for the group to slide down the middle of the headquarters dorm system.

"Express elevator!" Lavi smiled at his genius plan though Allen and Krory didn't seem to convinced.

"Don't you think that's a bit much for the baby?"

"Do you have any other ideas?" Lavi pouted.

Silence was his answer, the two sighed and gave in.

"Let's go"

While the red head fought the urge to laugh hysterically at the fun ride as he slide down the shaft, Allen attempted to follow Lavi's method but seemed to be failing as he kept clutching the pole tighter, stopping and going every once and awhile. Krory was doing fine other than the traffic Allen was causing and the wind lifting him up slightly due to his wings, acting like a kite.

"U-um…guys…"

Lavi stopped in front of where Miranda and Krory's room, causing both Allen and Krory to stop to avoiding collision. It was then they noticed a flaw in their plan.

The small group was completely surrounded by guards who were on their way to finding Krory only to find he had come to them.

For a few seconds no one moved, too stunned to process what had just happened.

Krory felt his anger return, as if his day couldn't get any worse, they were trapped yet found himself more upset at the guards who were attempting to break his door down where Miranda was.

"…we didn't this through did we?" Allen gulped as the guards readied their weapons.

"N-no we didn't…it's been nice knowin you guys!" Lavi squeezed his eye shut awaiting incoming pain but instead felt someone grab the back of his jacket.

"I don't think so!" Krory growled, with full intentions of not dying today, not after how far he had gotten, he grabbed the two boys and launched himself from the pole and took flight towards his room ignoring the cries of horror of the two he dragged along.

Ducking his head and using his shoulder to take the impact of guards he ran over and the door he broke through before sliding to a halt and smashing into the wall within the room.

"Ow…" Krory whimpered pathetically, officially done with today and wishing it to be over.

"Fire!" someone called out, the boys didn't have a chance to stand or defend themselves as a small group outside of the room, smart enough to dodge Krory as he charged, opened fire.

They yelped and waited for the madness but it never came, the sound of their guns disappeared as well.

Confused, though thankful, they looked up to find the room covered in a strange golden haze, and found Miranda sitting on her bed with the Time Record gently hovering within her hands and Linalee looking rather relieved alongside her.

"Miranda! Linalee!"

Lavi found the urge to cry of happiness, but instead the small baby in his arms did for him, now finally awake.

"Heellpp…." Allen called out finally, being partially crushed by the tall exorcist who was beginning to loose consciousness.

"Gyah! Kro stop doing that!"

As the team began to panic and scramble around, trying to calm the baby down and get Krory medical treatment, Miranda was forced to remain where she was, still feeling the effects of the drugs and a month of no sleeping, she could barely find strength to keep her shield up as the men relentlessly tried to break it let alone aid her friends.

But surprisingly the teens were doing just fine, Linalee gently rocked the small girl as she wailed, her female instincts kicking in immediately. While Allen and Lavi patched up Krory, his bullet wounds that were covered by crystallized blood were beginning to fade and bleed through.

His vision blurred and breathing labored, he couldn't move nor did he want to. For a brief moment, he looked up and found her looking at him. Finally after a month of taking on the world, he was home and she was there.

He smiled before finally blacking out.

At this Miranda panicked, "Arystar!"

"It's ok Miranda, he's still alive….or he better be…" Lavi mumbled to himself that last part.

"We need to get him to the nurses; they'll know what to do"

"Yeah but those guys are still out ther-"

"Oh, hello Linalee"

Team 'Repair Krory Family' froze in time, no pun intended, as a familiar voice called out. Leverrier was found standing in the doorway looking rather upset but his stiff and proper composure didn't show it.

"…Hello Leverrier" Linalee responded meekly.

He turned to Miranda and smiled, "Miss Lot-"

"Krory"

"Excuse me?" He raised an eyebrow at the normally quiet exorcist.

"It's Mrs. Krory" she corrected him firmly, not break eye contact.

"I see…well Mrs. Krory, and all of you, last time I checked I ordered all exorcists to stop him"

"Last time I checked, sick men like you shouldn't be allowed to make orders"

It was quiet for a moment, even her baby stopped crying upon hearing her Mother no longer taking any crap from anyone.

"You will bring this shield down" he growled.

"Over mien dead body"

"You can't hold it forever you know"

"You sir, don't know me very vell"

* * *

"Rock a bye baby on the tree top…"

Krory's eyes snapped open upon hearing a very familiar voice, a voice he's been wanting to hear for weeks.

Miranda sat on the edge of the bed, gently rocking the small child in her arms as she sang.

"Vhen the vind blows the cradle vill rock…"

Krory strained his neck to get a better view but found himself completely immobile, his body gone numb from medication or just exhausted he couldn't tell. Lying flat on his stomach deep in blankets and face buried in his own pillow, he found it hard to move even if he wanted to. He was finally home in his room with his girls. Instead he smiled and just watched.

"Vhen the bough breaks the cradle…vill...fall…you know the vords to this song are very dark und scary…" Miranda paused her singing for a moment to think.

"Hmm…let's see…vhen the bough breaks….the cradle vill fall…" she stood up and paced around the crib in thought, thinking of alternate words to the classic lullaby, "Ah! I know! und Mommy vill used her innocence to stop time und catch you!"

She smiled, proud of her alternate version but found herself with no audience as the baby was fast asleep in her mother's arms.

"Er…cradle und all…"

Miranda shrugged it off and placed a small kiss on the child's forehead before gently placing her into the crib.

"It was a nice try sweetie" Krory finally piped up, chuckling a bit.

"Oh sure everyone ist a critic…oh! Arystar! You're avake!" Miranda's tired eyes shined as she turned to him living again.

She quickly hopped onto the bed and scooped his head into her arms and kissed his face.

"Ow ow ow take it easy…" he whined slightly, forcing himself to sit up on his arms to meet up with her.

The time exorcist let him go but held his face in her grasp, looking over him and noting the changes.

Krory had grown minor scruff on his chin and looked like it was beginning to sprout above his lip, threatening a mustache. His eyes were dark and exhausted but found joy within now that they were reunited.

With the blankets fallen around his waist she immediately noticed his bandages completely covering his arms and partially around his chest. Any more and he would look like a mummy.

"Oh Gott Arystar you're a mess…vhat did they do to you?"

"I'd rather not talk about that right now" he fought his tired body with whatever strength he had left and reached up, gently stroking her cheek lovingly, "I missed you so much"

After a full month of pain, loneliness and more depression that even Miranda couldn't take, she broke down and cried, plopping over onto her side and holding him tight. Krory carefully wiggled his way to lie on his side, ignoring the wounds she bumped into and kissed her cheek.

"I missed you too…so much…" she sniffled, burying her face in his chest,"…Lavi und Allen told me vhat you did. You saved our baby's life"

"Is she ok?"

"Ja, she just fell asleep right now…" her words trailed off as she noticed something over her shoulder that wasn't there before. Craning her neck she realized that his crimson wing had fallen over her like a second arm for a second hug.

"…um…so vhat happened here?" she asked, while gently poking it.

"Oh…um…good question, I think I evolved or something…I don't really remember…but I'm pretty sure these are permanent" he sighed, already annoyed with his massive wingspan and now being forced to sleep on his stomach until he learned how to control them properly.

"…I knew you vere veird but…" she giggled, continuing her poking and rather surprised how smooth it was despite most likely being his own blood hardening. His innocence was very strange indeed.

Krory yawned and let her do her inspections as he began to relax, until he noticed a dramatic change in the color of his room, now back to normal and no longer covered in a golden haze, "Hey…wait…why is your shield down, are the guards gone?"

"Ja, they just left. Supervisor is negotiating right now…relax honey" she pat him on the head and smiled, meaning "there is no one for you to kill right now".

"Remind me to hug that man when I can feel my legs" he sighed in relief, more than happy to see a possible end to this nightmare that was suppose to be the celebration of his first child.

Miranda giggled, snuggling closer to his warm body and enjoying their time alone together.

It was quiet, the madness was over for now and a long deserved nap was in order but something troubled the two parents. Something was missing.

Both were present, no one was attacking them, Krory was recovering and their child lay asleep peacefully in her crib.

Like someone turned on a light switch, the two looked at each other in realization.

"Arystar, she doesn't have a name yet"

"You didn't name her?"

"Nien, she's a few days old now und I vanted you to be apart of it, so vhat should ve call our daughter?"

"I…don't know I've never named anyone before, didn't we have a list?"

"Ve did, but…"

"Good morning!" a voice cried out, scaring the wits out of the two exorcists," Krory! How are you feeling? Sorry I would knock but you kind of destroyed it last night"

Komui poked his head in through the doorway with a big smile, pointing at the door frame and its obviously missing door though some hinges still remain.

Krory sat up, carefully maneuvering his wings into a folded position behind him as he stretched.

"I guess I really am going for a record as far as passing out goes but I'm ok" he huffed, doing his best to straighten out his bed head.

Miranda sat up and nervously wrung her hands together, "How did the meeting go? Vill they stop?"

Komui sighed and stepped inside the room, adjusting his glasses, "Yes and no but I recommend speaking to them yourselves"

Without a second thought Krory pulled the blankets off of him and hopped off the bed, "Gladly"

Miranda blinked in surprise, a moment ago he could barely get himself to sit up and now he was getting dressed, "Ah, Arystar are yo-"

"I'll be fine don't worry, in just a bit this will all be over and we can take a nap ok?"

The German woman let her tears flow," That…that sounds vundebar…"

Krory followed Komui out towards the main entrance, clutching his cloak that suddenly seemed so small with his new four foot wingspan folded in tight.

"New clothes are in order! Oh and right after this we have to report to the lab and Hevleska to look at your new evolved innocence, then afterwards we-"

Krory whimpered slightly, grabbing the scientist by the end of his coat before he could continue on with his plans.

"Komui…please, we love you and you've been great to us but I'd really like to go sleep and actually name my baby if you don't mind"

Komui paused for a moment, "Hm? You mean you haven't named her yet?"

"No not yet…we've been a little busy…obviously…" Krory's words died on his lips as they caught sight of Leverrier before the main door of the Order with his men and wounded soldiers, ready to leave.

Krory hide his smile as the man calmly stood before him with bandages around his nose and parts of his face.

"Vampire" he greeted.

"Psychopath" Krory glared.

"Mind your mouth"

"You will get no respect from me just tell me what you want" he growled deeply.

"The direct experiments will cease, for now, we have agreed to watch the child from afar but the moment any sort of innocence is detected after the age of ten, we will continue"

"…so if there is nothing you do nothing"

"That's difficult to say, many of you didn't become compatible until your later years. Let's just hope the war is over before then"

If it were up to Krory, he wouldn't want them anywhere near his daughter for the rest of her life but there was no room to argue, this was as peaceful as it gets, "Fair enough"

"Just be warned, if I see another gun anywhere near us I'm killing you" Krory's fangs bared and face curled into a snarl, deadly serious about the consequences if they were to harm his baby.

Peaceful for now.

"Oh please, after sending over a dozen of my men in the medical wing I'm sure no one would bother. Please send my regards to your woman and girl" Leverrier turned on his heel and waved an unenthusiastic good bye.

"They have names" Krory snapped, causing Leverrier to turn," Miranda and…"

"…and?"

"Amy…Amy Lotto Krory" Krory unconsciously smiled as he stated his daughters name.

Leverrier on the other hand was less than impressed and continued on his way out.

Komui chuckled, "Amy hm?"

"…I panicked; I needed something cool to say before he left…" Krory scratched the back of his head and blushed sheepishly; hoping Miranda wouldn't mind the name he seemed to blurt out.

The Supervisor let out a hearty laugh and gently pat the tall man on the shoulder, "I'm glad you've grown up, but in the end, don't ever change"

"…Thanks Komui…"

"Now, lets get you back to Miranda, she said something about teaching you how to change diapers"

* * *

*falls over dead*

All I can do is beg for forgiveness. I'm sorry this took so freaking long XD

The last chapter will be up very soon I promise! Reviews make me happy 83

~SWD


	9. Amy Lotto Krory

Miranda and Krory did get that nap.

It was the most glorious nap the two had ever had. The drama was done for now, tired bodies finally resting, and they were together with their baby girl named Amy.

Amy had the eyes of her mother and the goofy smile of her father, as predicted she also inherited her father's white bangs which was brushed to the left side of her hair, to hopefully avoid it sticking out in front like his did, although Amy did enjoy playing with his hair when she as a child.

As promised, the officials did come by for random visits throughout the year, watching her grow within the walls of the Black Order Head Quarters from afar. Much to their disappointment, she showed no signs of strange behavior or abilities.

Surprisingly she was rather normal for a young girl being raised by two exorcist parents.

Even more surprising, Krory and Miranda seemed to transform overnight into parents.

Krory was firm with her as she caused some chaos within the lab, something along the lines of tripping over something, causing a table to be flipped over, spilling whatever was on it onto the scientists who have been turned into cats and dogs. But secretly laughed with her outside the lab as the others tried chased the animals around, trying to capture them.

Miranda was a force to reckoned with when her orders went disobeyed, as the young girl discovered when staying up too late playing with her gadgets and toys. But the woman was a smothering mess when she had just the smallest cut on her palms.

Perhaps not exactly completely transformed.

Needless to say they were doing rather well as parents, considering where they had come from when this whole journey began.

But the adventures never stop.

* * *

"Um…are you sure about this?"

"Are you nervous?"

"About the mission? Not really, you haven't told me much about it. I'm more worried about when I get home…"

"I'll talk to your mother when we get home, now just relax and do your job" Krory smiled sincerely and gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder "Ok?"

"Sure thing Dad" Amy smiled back and nodded.

"Oh, and you might want to hide this" he leaned forward, just enough to reach her from where he was sitting across from her in a private train cabin, taking hold of the hood of her jacket and placing it over her head. He gently pulled it down enough for her white bangs to be covered.

"Um sure but…why?"

Amy watched him carefully as she placed a small clip to her hair, securing her bangs as requested.

Krory leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his golden trimmed uniform while looking out the window, watching the world fly by as the train moved. Slowly he began to recognize the hills and tree he had once seen everyday for what felt like forever.

"We are taking a trip to your roots. We're going to Romania"

* * *

"You? A monster vampire? You're kidding" she laughed, adjusting her large backpack as the stepped out of the train.

"I'm very serious, ask your uncle Lavi or Allen"

Amy shook her head, not exactly convinced, "So let's see here…according to the file this town is being attacked by an enemy that resembles you…" she trailed over, flipping with the file that was given to her by Supervisor Komui before they started their mission together.

"So you think it's an Akuma using old memories?"

"I've seen it before, they recreate the fears of the people, and apparently that's me despite it being many years ago" he sighed, gently scratching the peach fuzz beginning to grow on his chin.

"But why go back? I thought you said you hated this place, at least that what I was told"

"I do, but I feel like it's my responsibility to fix this problem. Besides, it's a perfect opportunity for us to work together" he turned and put an arm around her shoulder, holding her close.

She frowned at his big smile, "Dad…" blushing in embarrassment.

"Hey, I'm your Dad and today I'm your boss too, so deal with it." He laughed, gently placing a kiss on top of her head and letting her go.

"Yeah yeah ok come on, tough guy" she huffed, smoothing out her Finder's uniform as the two went on their way.

Luckily it didn't take long, even after all this time Krory still knew where everything was, including the village the despised his very existence.

As the two followed the path through the forest, and caught sight of the walls of their destination, screams of terror were heard from within.

"Wow we have awesome timing" Amy commented before taking off after her father who jumped at the first sign of trouble.

He stopped in his tracks the moment he entered the village and looked around only to find madness. People running all over, screaming and crying, even a few house fires were beginning to take over.

"Interesting…" Krory silently mumbled.

Amy looked up at him dumbfounded.

"Hell just broke loose here and all you can say is 'Interesting'?"

"Look up there" he nodded into the distance; Amy followed his gaze and found a large castle standing strong on a cliff overlooking the entire forest surrounding the village.

"A castle?"

"Last time I checked, I destroyed it before I left…" he huffed, finding no answers if he just stood there and made his way into the madness with his Finder close behind.

Dodging random people who ran for their lives and into hiding, it didn't take long for the two to find the root of the problem.

At the very center of the village stood a tall cloaked figure, with black eyes and shark like fangs deep inside a young man's throat, sucking him dry of blood.

Krory stood there for a moment, frozen as he looked upon the Akuma who was copying him.

For a moment, he was looking into a mirror of who he once was.

"…I take back not believing you, you're pretty damn scary…" Amy gulped, stepping away slowly from the copy, though he seemed to be in an eye lock with the original.

"Amy, no foul language please" Krory mumbled, staying calm as the copy dropped the man from his grip and faced him, looking hungry for more as he licked up the blood that dripping from his mouth.

"S-sorry Dad…"

Suddenly without warning the copy Akuma let out a growl as it lunged forward, teeth barred and ready for another meal. Amy yelped and hid behind her Father as he grabbed the Akuma by the throat just before he swiped at her.

It growled, clawed and snarled at Krory, trying to break free but his grip was tight, not at all bothered by its feeble attempts to escape. His General uniform was untouched by the copy's sharp claws, those science guys just think of everything don't they?

Krory stood there for a moment, holding onto his metaphorical past life in his grasp with sad eyes. This is what he once was but no longer.

Instead he laughed and hoisted the copy up into the air, like he was trying to get a better look at it.

"Do I really look this ugly when I'm angry?"

Amy peaked over her Father's shoulder and laughed nervously, "Why else do you think I can't get a date?"

"Point taken and I apologize" with that, he let the copy go and watched it hit the ground hard.

"N-no problem" Amy backed up, away from the fight that was to begin, Finders are always ordered to leave when the Exorcists begin their work, although being the daughter of General Arystar Krory she was entitled to stay and watch from a reasonable distance. Of course that's what she declared as of now as she hid behind a stack of barrels a few yards away.

But the fight she had been wanting to see, a General fight an Akuma out on the battlefield was not as expected.

The Akuma growled fiercely and lunged at him again, too predictable. Krory didn't bother moving; he instead brought out his right wing and folded it just to make it just sharp enough to go straight though the akuma's fake body as it ran right into its own demise.

"Farewell" he said, as the copy became its true form for a few moments before bursting into ash.

"Well that was anticlimactic!" Amy huffed, stepping out of her makeshift shelter, rather disappointed that it ended so soon.

Krory turned to his daughter crossing his arms, folding his wings behind him, "Amy this isn't a General level mission, what did you expect?"

"More…something! Oh well…I'll just have to wait until I get promoted…"

"So what? You can be in more dangerous mission? This isn't a game you know"

"I know I know…come on let's get a move on, the people are staring…" she mumbled under her breath, gently tugging her hood further forward in case her hair could be seen as the people kept their eyes on Krory, unsure if he was an enemy despite having seen everything.

Amy turned on her heel and began looking around until she caught sight of an older man with a cane and strange tall hat covered in candles and other vampire repellents on his person.

Without a doubt she concluded that this man was the mayor of the village and quickly made her way towards him, "We'll be right back, we'll find the source of the problem and be on our way thank you!"

She smiled sweetly before turning back and running off to catch up Krory who had already began his trek towards the castle.

Leaving the townspeople old enough to remember him completely dumbfounded at the original vampire's return.

* * *

"Whatever is doing this is pretty good. Everything is as it was before I burned it down. Even the squeaky gates" Krory commented as he pushed open said gates that led into the main courtyard.

"You know, when you told me you lived in a castle…I wasn't expecting it to be this…creepy" Amy stayed close behind as she looked around at the strange statues that appeared to be in no decorative order or even theme, just random figures of stone in random areas and from different nations.

"This was an old life, a life that wasn't mine. My grandfather had odd tastes" he chuckled softly gently patting a gargoyle statue as he passed by. Amy laughed at the similar wings the two shared.

"Actually, yours isn't any better…"

"Hey be nic-"

Krory's words died on his lips and he stopped in his tracks suddenly Amy nearly bumped into him.

She gulped and peaked over his shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of his face, "…Dad…?"

"Amy go inside for a bit, and stay out of sight" he remained as he was, unmoving as he gave out his orders.

"A-are you sure?"

"I don't sense anything in there, now go quickly" his voice raised slightly, just enough to signal danger.

"Be careful" she whispered before taking off towards the castle, Krory watched her and waited until she opened the massive front doors to his old home and nervously stepped inside.

Once the doors shut behind her, he sighed and turned around.

"Good evening" he started, looking up at the two unexpected visitors who silently watched him from on top of a tall statue of a broken angel.

"Good evening General Krory, it's been awhile" Tyki replied politely, gently tipping his hat to the exorcist.

"Ah Road. Long time no see" Krory added, finding the young girl sitting on the angel's shoulder. .

"Oh he remembers. Good to see you too vampire" she smiled sweetly.

"Are you responsible for this little mess?" Krory crossed his arms, watching the two carefully but still keeping his manners.

"Who me? No, not at all. I wouldn't have done such a half assed illusion, if it were me I would've done the entire town" she scoffed, now watching him.

"Hm. I thought it was rather well put together" he shrugged, looking at his surroundings, confirming his opinion.

Road raised a curious eyebrow, true it had been years since she had last seen the vampire but it was almost as if he were a completely different person. At one point he would panic and fear would take over anytime he laid eyes on her on the battlefield. Yet here they are having a nice conversation.

"I'm not sure if I like you being so comfortable with us" she spat, now glaring at him.

Without a second thought he replied, "I think you don't like me not being afraid of you"

"Don't be so rude Road…" Tyki shook his head, ashamed of his little sister's attitude. Personally he found this whole situation rather amusing," So where's the girl?"

Krory's face fell into a scowl, "Touch her and you're dead" he snarled.

"Hm…normally I would test that theory but after what you did to Tyki the last time you two met in Italy…"Road giggled, being one of the first to see Tyki's face in complete shambles.

"Road…be silent" he silently mumbled, for a moment nearly loosing his polite composure.

Krory held in his anxiousness, he normally didn't last this long with a Noah without his Innocence getting involved, "So why are you here? Not to kill me, you would've done so already"

"We are here to deliver a message. To not just you but to all Generals" the male Noah cleared his throat, preparing himself for the message from the Millennium Earl himself.

"'It's almost time for the show to begin' "

Krory was unimpressed, "Last time I checked, the Earl promised that years ago"

"We have to keep you Exorcists on your toes somehow" Road laughed.

"Point taken, I shall pass along the message. Now if you excuse me, I have a job to finish…" Krory only had enough time to take a step back before Road shook her finger at him.

"Not without a little amusement on our end!"

She stood up on the angel statue's shoulder and promptly kicked off its head, giving herself a better foot hold as a swarm of Akuma appeared behind her, ready to fight on her command.

Krory fought the urge to sigh, "I apologize for thinking otherwise…"

* * *

While Krory was getting his workout for the day, Amy had her own problems.

Her imagination.

She struck a match and found a candle hiding among the dark walls of the main hall, illuminating a small portion of her surroundings. Amy gulped and stretched out her arm as far as she could, hoping to see into the darkness.

The large gloomy castle was dead silent, leaving her to her own inventions of the mind to put her nerves on edge. She put faith in her father's words and moved on, as he claimed nothing was within the walls to attack her.

Nearly tripping as her foot suddenly hit the first step of a small flight of stairs, she carefully followed the steps upwards until something on the wall where the stairs ended caught her by complete surprise.

"…what…the…" as she walked forward with her small candle, the darkness faded away revealing a small portrait of someone, though she didn't recognize them at all, bore the same family heirloom.

Amy subconsciously reached up and stroked her white bangs as she stared at this person, whom she could safely assume was some kind of family member.

She whipped around frantically, hoping to solve this strange mystery or find more of her lost family, and quickly spotted more candles adjacent to the stairs she just climbed.

Wasting no time she carefully lit each one and watched as light began to reclaim the main hall and reveal not just one or two but nearly fifty different portraits all over the wall before her.

All members of the Krory family and all with the silly white bangs.

That being said, she swiftly pulled her hood back, feeling in almost disrespect the hide her hair that apparently had been passed down for years.

"W-wow…"

Keeping her candle close she walked from one end of the wall to the other, carefully inspecting each one, or at least that was the plan until a much larger portrait came into view.

But large wasn't quite the word for it, Amy had to step back and find more candles to clearly see the monstrously large portrait of an older man, who looked a lot like her father…with his tongue sticking out.

"…seriously?" she let out a small laugh as she looked over the picture before finally looking down at the name plate.

BARON VON ARYSTAR KRORY

The first.

"You must be my great grandfather…Guess Dad was right…you were a weird guy" she chuckled.

Far too amused with the silly picture, Amy didn't notice the figure standing in the darkness, silently watching her.

"How strange…" the figure finally spoke up.

Amy's heart jumped out of her chest, she yelped and put the candle in front of her as she turned towards the direction of the mysterious voice.

"Whose there?"

"…very strange" the figure continued, ignoring Amy's questions.

"S-show yourself!" Amy gulped, doing her best to stop her hands from shaking in fear.

Footsteps were heard from the darkness; slowly making their way towards the frightened girl, naturally she stepped back, keeping her distance.

Much to young Amy's misfortune, she had inherited her mother's clumsiness.

As she stepped back, her foot somehow found it self tangled within the red velvet carpet and the poor girl promptly fell over right on her rear, "Gyah!"

Her candle fell out of her grasp and smoked itself out as the figure now stood directly before her.

"She…wasn't pretty…not pretty at all" the voice continued.

She? Who is she talking about?

The candles Amy had just lit were still strong, and were just enough to finally see a face as the figure crouched down to be in some what an eye level with her.

Amy's day just couldn't have any more surprises.

The figure belonged to not just any woman, but a gorgeous blonde in a small purple dress with piercing blue eyes that looked upon Amy with…jealousy?

As the woman reached forward, Amy shut her eyes in fear, awaiting whatever the woman wanted with her in the first place. Although, a ghostly touch to her hair was the last thing she expected.

"….I-I-I…u-um…c-can I help you?" Amy squeaked, taking a peak to make sure death or pain was not coming.

"You're beautiful"

Amy blushed at the compliment, despite being utterly confused.

"Who…"

"Take this to him" the woman held out her fist to Amy, gracefully opening her hand to reveal a small glowing crystal.

The Innocence.

"U-um…Thank you…" Amy gently took the crystal, though kept an eye lock with the woman.

It was unexplainable, completely unlogical to have someone just give you Innocence, especially with enemies just outside the doors, yet Amy couldn't help but feel like she could trust this person.

"Who are you?" she finally asked.

But the figure only smiled sadly.

"Amy? Amy!"

The young girl's head snapped in the direction of her father's voice, more than happy to hear he was fine.

"I'm here Dad!" she called out, but when she turned back to where the blonde woman was, she found herself alone.

She had disappeared.

"Wow, you found it already? Great job!" Krory smiled big as he reached the top of the stairs and noticed the glowing innocence in her grasp.

Amy didn't hear him, she was flabbergasted, "I…um…"

"…What's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost" Krory commented, offering his hand to help her stand up, it took a moment for her to snap back into reality. She blinked and took his hand, hoisting herself up.

"There was a woman here and-"Just as she was beginning to tell her ghost story, Krory's face fell.

"Dad…? Are you ok? Now you look pale…paler…"

"…we should leave" he spoke quietly.

Despite her curiosity killing her, she kept her mouth shut and left the questions for later. She watched as Krory stood before the painting of his Grandfather and his family one last time before leaving with his daughter. This time for good.

The walk was silent, Amy still replaying her little adventure of the day in her mind while Krory was off in his own thoughts.

Unable to take it anymore, Amy ran forward and spun around, now walking backwards, facing her Father with questions.

"…So who was she?"

Krory blushed for a moment, thinking quietly for a moment on the proper way to approach his baby girl with an answer, "Would you believe me if I said an old girlfriend?"

Amy stopped in her tracks.

"Bullshit"

"Amy, the language please" Krory grumbled, making a quick turn to avoid walking into her as she stood there in complete shock.

"She was smoking hot! No way a girl like that went out with you!" Amy cried out, running after him.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

THE END

* * *

-falls over dead-

Finally the "Can I Call You..." epic is complete!

I'll be doing more one shots in honor of KroryxMiranda month (Dec 1-Jan 1)

Thank you for reading! ^_^

~SWD


End file.
